Sister Love
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna! I'm back with another story. This time, you'll meet my twin sisters: Chiyuki and Reomi. I hope you all enjoy my new story. Please review! I love it when you guys do that. Oh, and another thing: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Bye! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! I'm back with a brand new story!''_

_Everybody: ''JEEJ!'' ^_^_

_Mamera: ''But first, I want to introduce you guys to my little sister, Ayasumi Chiyuki.''_

_Chiyuki: *shy* ''Kon-Kon'nichiwa…''_

_Haruna: ''SHE'S SO CUTE! OH MY GOSH!''_

_Aki: ''Haruna, CHILL DOWN!'' _

_Haruna: ''Sorry…''_

_Mamera: ''Anyway, please be nice to her. All the stuff you want to know about her can be found on my profile.''_

_Haruna: ''KAWAII!''_

_Kidou: ''Seriously, Haruna. Chill down.'' -_-'_

_Haruna: ''Sorry… again…''_

_Everybody: *laughs*_

_Mamera: ''Anyway, everybody please enjoy the first chapter of my new story. Who's doing the disclaimer. Chiyuki, do you want to do it?''_

_Chiyuki: *shy* ''Umm.. Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Haruna: ''KA…''_

_Everybody: *interrupts* ''HARUNA!''_

_Haruna: ''All right, all right, fine.''_

_Mamera: ''Everybody, enjoy!''_

~ Chapter One: Meeting my sister ~

_Mamera's P.O.V._

I was living a month here in Inazuma Town, and I really like it here. I play football almost every day with my friends and go to a nice school.

''Mamera, wait!'' I heard Aki shout behind me.

Since I've moved, she have become a really good friend of me. Since I moved towards here, I live at her place.

''Gomen, Aki.'' I said, while I waited for her.

''Why are you in such a hurry?'' She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''I really don't know. I just wanted to go home.'' I said.

Aki smiled.

''Since when don't we walk together at home?'' She asked grinning.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!'' I said quickly, while I made a small bow.

She smiled at me.

''Don't worry about it, Mamera. I was just making a joke.'' She said laughing.

I smiled at her.

''I'm glad. Well, let's go home.'' I said.

Aki nodded.

''It's a shame that soccer practice today was cancelled.'' Aki said, while we started walking.

I nodded.

'But Coach Hibiki said he had important stuff to do, so I guess we don't have a choice.'' I said.

Aki nodded.

''What do you think of the team's transformation?'' She asked at me.

''What do you mean?'' I asked her.

''Well, that Raimon is changed to Inazuma Eleven.'' She said.

I smiled at her.

''I love it! I love the new outfits and we're finally able to join big championships!'' I said.

Aki nodded.

''I feel the same way.'' She said.

Then, we stood still for our house. Aki unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

''We're home!'' Aki shouted at her mother.

''Kon'nichiwa, Kino-san!'' I said to Aki's mother, while I bowed.

''Girls! It's good to see you home. I made some tea and cookies. Want some?'' She suggested.

We smiled bright.

''Hai!'' We replied, while we followed her to the living room. We sat down on the coach and enjoyed our afternoon moment.

''How was school today?'' Aki's mother asked.

''It was great.'' Aki replied. ''I've got a B+ for science.''

''And what about you, Mamera? Did you got any mark today?'' Aki's mother asked me.

I nodded at her.

''Hai, I got an A- for English.'' I said.

Aki's mother smiled happy at both of us.

''That's great. I'm really proud of you two.'' She said.

''Arigato.'' Aki and I both replied.

After we finished our tea and cookies, we went upstairs to finish out homework.

''Ugh.. our history teacher always gives us so much homework.'' Aki complained.

I nodded.

''Doesn't he have something better to do?'' I said.

''It's a teacher! They don't have a life.'' Aki said laughing.

I laughed too. After we finished our history homework, I helped Aki with her drawing project.

''Thanks, Mamera. Now I finally have on paper what I had in vision.'' Aki said thankful.

''I'm glad I could help.'' I said smiling to her.

''Is there anything I can help you with?'' Aki asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, nothing. Just being a good friend means a lot to me.'' I said smiling.

Aki hugged me.

''Of course!'' She said.

Then, her cell phone started to make noise. Aki took it out of her pocket and answered it.

''Aki speaking!'' She said happily. ''…. Ichinose-kun?'' She said blushing.

Ichinose was Aki's boyfriend. They knew each other already for a long time.

''Yes, I would love to do something with you right know. Give me a minute, then I'll leave from my house, all right?'' She said.

''… Hai, see you there! Bye!''

Then, she hang up.

''Let me guess, Ichinose-kun want to hang out with you?'' I said with a grin.

Aki nodded with a blush.

''Is that okay for you?'' She asked me.

''Of course, you silly! Now go!'' I said to her, while I gave her a little push.

''All right, then I'll be going then.'' Aki said to me. She grabbed her jacket from her bed and left the bedroom.

''Bye!'' She shouted.

''Have fun!'' I said to her.

Then, the door closed. I sighted. There I was… alone… I decided to go for a walk. I walked downstairs and grabbed my jacket from the pin.

''Kino-san, I think I'll go out for a little stroll.'' I said to Aki's mother, while I put on my jacket.

She smiled at me.

''All right, have fun.'' She said to me.

Then, I left the house with a smile. The weather was really nice today, and it was busy on the streets. Despite of that, I felt lonely. I decided to walk towards the riverbank. There was a soccer field there and it made me feel happy to go there. For a second, I thought about calling Goenji, my boyfriend, but I knew he had to study hard for an upcoming test so I didn't want to disturb him. I sighted. When, I entered the riverbank, I closed my eyes. The sun who was shining, gave a warm feeling on my face. I felt totally relaxed. But suddenly, I heard a scream.

''No! Leave me alone!'' I heard a young girl shout.

I tried to look where the sound came from. Then, I saw a young girl being pushed against the hill. A man stood threatening in front of her. The girl was in total panic.

''Leave her alone!'' I shouted.

The man turned around and saw me.

''Mind your own business!'' He said to me with an angry tone in his voice.

At that point, I saw a ball lying near me. I grabbed it and jumped with it high in the air.

''Summer Heat!'' I shouted, while I gave the ball a hard kick.

It hit the man in the face. He fell down on the ground. I ran towards them.

''Leave, now!'' I said to the man, while he got back on his feet.

The man glared angry at the girl and me for a second, but left the soccer field. I turned around to the girl, who was crying and really scared.

''Don't worry, you're fine now.'' I said to her.

''A-Arigato.'' She said.

''What's your name?'' I asked friendly.

''Chiyuki.'' She said shy.

I smiled at her.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Ayasumi Mamera, but you can call me Mamera if you want.'' I said.

Chiyuki suddenly looked shocked by hearing my name. She started to examine me.

''No… I can't be. You are?'' She asked me.

Then, she looked really happy. I didn't knew where she was talking about.

''What do you mean?'' I asked curious.

''You are Ayasumi Mamera?'' Chiyuki asked, still shocked.

I nodded.

''Yes, why?'' I said to her.

''I've been looking for you all over this place!'' She said to me.

I looked surprised.

''For me? But why?'' I asked.

''Because… well… it's hard to say this and you probably wouldn't believe me.'' Chiyuki said.

''Well, I really want to know.'' I said to her.

''I'm… I'm… your sister.'' She said to me, while she looked me straight into the eyes.

''EEEHHH?'' I shouted. ''That's not possible!''

''You see, I told you so you wouldn't believe me.'' Chiyuki said. ''But it's true!''

I look shocked. I didn't knew if she was joking or not. _I have a sister?_

''Are you joking?'' I asked Chiyuki.

She shook her head.

''No, I'm certainly not! Let me explain it.'' She said.

''Please do!'' I answered confused.

''Let's sit down for a moment.'' She said, while we walked to a bench.

''You're one year older then me.'' Chiyuki said.

''But… how is that possible? I've never seen you before in my life? I always lived with my mom and dad in the villa on an island. They never talked about you!'' I shouted.

Chiyuki nodded.

''I lived with my adoptive parents my whole life. Our mom got pregnant really sudden. The doctors said that I was a really, weak baby and that I probably wasn't going to make it. When she gave birth to me, I didn't cry at first. That's a wrong sign. I had to be examined and was separated from her for days. Mom started to fall into a depression. She went completely mad and was really aggressive towards anyone. The hospital thought she was a mentally ill patient, so they wouldn't want to give the baby to her. A judge agreed with them, so they took me away from her. I was given to my adoptive parents. The next three years were a black book in the history of your family. I was only three, you four. We don't remember a lot from it. But then, our mother started to become normal again and she became the mother she was, before my birth. I think she abandoned me from my thoughts. It still hurts.'' She explained.

I listened shocked to her story.

''How do you know all this?'' I asked.

''My adoptive parents told me everything. They said that they didn't want to hide my past.'' Chiyuki said.

I nodded.

''But what about our dad? I'm his everything. He never told me about you.'' I said.

Chiyuki nodded.

''I guess he couldn't handle it all anymore. It was a hard period for him to lose his daughter and saw our mother turn completely mad. I think that he still thinks about me sometime. About how I look. My adoptive parents say I look a lot like my dad.'' Chiyuki said with a smile.

I examined her. She had the same hair color as him, and the same nose and smile. And, she had the same eyes as me, only another color.

''Now I examine you. You do look a lot like my family.'' I said shocked.

She smiled at me.

''Do you believe me now?'' Chiyuki asked me.

I nodded.

''I do… It's just so hard to understand. I always thought I was an only child. But now I have a sister!'' I said surprised.

She smiled at me.

''Yes, it feels amazing. You know, I wanted to meet you so bad!'' She said to me.

I could see that her eyes stood teary.

''I can't believe this… Come here, lil' sis!'' I said to her, while I pulled her into a hug.

Chiyuki started to cry.

''I'm so happy you aren't mad at me and that you believe me.'' She said sobbing.

''Of course I believe. And why would I be mad? I reproach you nothing.'' I said to her, while I rubbed over her hair.

''Thanks, Onee-chan.'' She said.

That felt strange to me. Someone who called me Onee-chan. But it felt really good.

''From now on, I'll protect you. No matter what, okay? I'll be there for you.'' I said to my crying sister.

''Arigato.'' Chiyuki said, while she still sobbed.

Then, she let go and smiled at me.

''Sis, not to be rude but why were you actually looking for me?'' I asked.

Chiyuki immediately turned sad again.

''Be-because… my adoptive parents… they…they…'' She started crying again.

''Easy, girl. Take a deep breath.'' I said to her, while I wiped her tears away.

''They… they both died.'' She said.

I looked at her with a really shocked expression.

''They died?'' I asked.

Chiyuki nodded.

''Yes, they were in an terrible car accident. I was at home, waiting for them to come back from work. But they never made it.'' She said sobbing.

''So, you started to look for me.'' I said concluding.

She nodded.

''I don't member why I knew you were here, but I'm so glad I found you.'' She said.

I smiled at her.

''Well, I'm not letting you leave. You're going to stay with me.'' I said to her.

''Really?'' Chiyuki asked me.

I nodded.

''Well, come on. There's someone I want you to meet.'' I said to her, while we stood up.

I gave her a tight hug and then we walked away.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Kino-san. I'm back.'' I shouted, while Mamera entered her house.

''Welcome back, Mamera-san!'' I heard Aki's mother say.

She entered the hallway. She smiled at Mamera. Then, she noticed Chiyuki.

''Hi girl, who are you?'' She asked.

''I'm Ayasumi Chiyuki.'' Chiyuki replied shy.

Aki's mother looked shocked at Mamera.

''She's an Ayasumi too?'' She asked Mamera.

Mamera nodded.

''This is my sister.'' She said to Aki's mother.

''Your sister?'' Aki's mother asked full of disbelieve.

Mamera nodded.

''I found out myself just a while ago.'' She said laughing.

''Please, Chiyuki-san. Come to the living room. I make some tea and then you can explain me everything.'' Aki's mother said with a smile.

Chiyuki nodded.

''That would me fine, miss.'' She said.

''Oh, you can call me Kino-san.'' Aki's mother said with a smile.

Chiyuki nodded shy.

''Hai.''

Then, we sat down on the couch. Aki's mother walked into it, while she carried a tray full of delicious stuff.

''You must be hungry, if you didn't had breakfast and searched the entire day for Mamera.'' She said.

Chiyuki nodded.

''Yes, I am. Arigato, Kino-san.'' She said.

Aki's mother smiled.

''It's fine.'' She said.

Then, she sat down on the chair in opposite of us.

''Well, I'm very curious about what all happened.'' She said.

Chiyuki explained the whole story. At the end of it, Aki's mother looked shocked.

''Poor child, I can't believe how much you've been through. And now you also don't have a home?'' She asked full of disbelieve.

Chiyuki nodded.

''Yes… I don't know what to do anymore.'' She said sadly.

''I do.'' Aki's mother said. ''From now on, you live here. Together with your sister and my daughter and me.''

Chiyuki's eyes went big.

''Re-really?'' She asked surprised.

Aki's mother nodded.

''Of course! I'm not letting you wander on your own through this town. You're save here.'' She said with a smile.

Mamera smiled too at Aki's mother.

''She can stay?'' She asked happily.

Aki's mother nodded. Then, Mamera pulled Chiyuki in a tight hug.

''I'm so happy!'' Mamera said.

Chiyuki started to cry, overwhelmed by emotions.

''Arigato.'' She could only say to Aki's mother.

Aki's mother had tears in her eyes too.

''Wow, it's so amazing to see your love for each other. You both had such a hard period. And look at how happy you guys both are now. I'm glad.'' She said, while she wiped away a tear.

Mamera and Chiyuki both smiled at her.

''Arigato, Kino-san.'' They both said. ''We can't thank you enough.''

''Well, if you promise to stop now, you girls can stay.'' Aki's mother said laughing.

Mamera and Chiyuki laughed too.

''Hai, understood.'' They both replied.

They enjoyed their tea and the sweets.

''I love sweet things.'' Chiyuki said blushing.

Aki's mother smiled.

''To be honest, me too, Chiyuki.'' She said laughing.

Chiyuki laughed too.

''It may sounds strange, but it already feels like home now.'' She said blushing.

Mamera laid her arm around her.

''I'm glad to hear that, lil' sis.'' She said.

Chiyuki smiled with a blush.

_Aki's P.O.V._

-Evening. Just before dinner-

''Minna, I'm back!'' I said when I entered my house.

''Welcome back!'' Mamera said, while she walked in the hallway.

I saw a girl standing behind her. I smiled at her.

''Hi, I'm Aki. Who are you?'' I asked her.

''I'm Ayasumi Chiyuki.'' The girl replied with a blush.

''EEHH?'' I asked shocked.

Mamera grinned with a blush.

''I guess we have to explain you the whole story too.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Everybody, dinner is ready.'' My mother shouted.

''Hai!'' We all replied.

We walked towards the dining room and took place on the dining table. Aki's mom walked into the dining room, while she carried a big scale of lasagna.

''Delicious!'' We all said.

Aki's mother smiled and putted the scale on table. Then she entered the table as well.

''Chiyuki, Mamera, you have to tell me everything!'' I said to them.

Chiyuki nodded. The whole dinner she told me everything. I listened shocked.

''My gosh, Chiyuki. What an experiences.'' I said shocked.

She nodded sadly, but then, she smiled at me again.

''But I'm happy now.'' She said, while she smiled at Mamera.

Mamera smiled back at her and stroked Chiyuki's hair.

''I'm so glad you stay here.'' I said. ''I don't wanna think about it if we didn't found you on time.''

Chiyuki nodded.

''Me neither.''

Then, we all finished our dinner.

''Well, who's going to help me with the dishes?'' My mom asked.

''I am!'' Chiyuki said. ''As a thank-you service.''

My mother smiled.

''All right. Then, Aki and Mamera, will you prepare a bed for Chiyuki?'' She asked Mamera and me.

We nodded.

''Hai!'' We replied.

Then, my mother and Chiyuki disappeared into the kitchen.

''Well, let's go, Mamera.'' I said.

Mamera smiled and nodded.

''Hai!''

Then, we walked upstairs.

''My room starts to become really small.'' I said, while we put another mattress beside my bed.

''Hai. I also sleep here on the floor.'' Mamera said a bit guilty.

I smiled at her.

''It's okay. I only like it. It starts to become really cozy in here.'' I said.

Mamera smiled back.

''Hai, I feel the same way.'' She said.

''Doesn't it feel strange to have a sister out of nowhere?'' I asked her.

''Hai, it really does. I still can't believe it. But I'm so happy!'' Mamera said excited.

We made up the bed for Chiyuki and glared at it with a smile.

''So, that's ready too.'' I said.

Mamera nodded.

''Let's go downstairs. Maybe we can still help a little.'' Mamera suggested.

''Hai.'' I replied and we both walked downstairs.

''All the work is already finished, girls.'' My mother said.

''Minna, not to be rude but I'm extremely tired. Is it okay if I already go to sleep now?'' Chiyuki asked.

We all nodded.

''Of course, Chiyuki. Come, then I'll show you my room.'' I said, while I took her upstairs to my bedroom.

''This is your bed.'' I said, while I pointed at her mattress.

''Hai, arigato Aki-san.'' Chiyuki said thankful.

She changed into her pajama and she crawled into her bed. I dimmed the lights for her.

''Good night, Chiyuki.'' I said to her.

''Good night, Aki-san. I really like you.'' She replied.

I felt a blush appear.

''Arigato, Chiyuki. I like you too.'' I replied.

Then, I opened the door.

''If there's something, we're downstairs.'' I said.

She nodded.

''Hai.''

Then, I closed the door and walked downstairs. My mom was sitting behind her laptop and did some work. Mamera sat on the couch and red a magazine.

''I bet she sleeps in less then five minutes.'' I said, while I sat down next to Mamera.

Mamera nodded.

''She looked tired.'' She said.

Then, she putted her magazine away.

''So, tell me about your date with Ichinose-kun.'' She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

I immediately turned red.

''I-it was not a date.'' I said.

''Who cares, what happened?'' Mamera said curious.

I laughed. Then, I turned red even more.

''Well, we went to the park and there, he picked a flower for me and putted it into my hair.'' I said.

''Aww… that's so sweet. Goenji never does that.'' Mamera said disappointed.

I smiled.

''He's sweet too.'' I said.

''Don't change the subject! Go on!'' Mamera said.

I giggled a bit.

''Well, after that, we went for a stroll through the park and on the middle of the bridge, he kissed me.'' I said with a blush.

''Kawaii!'' Mamera said. ''That's so romantic!''

''I know, he really cares about me.'' I replied.

''And you care a lot about him.'' Mamera said.

I nodded.

''Yes, of course!'' I said blushing.

''I don't know what's going on with Goenji anymore. He acts a little bit weird the last time.'' Mamera said sad.

She looked to the ground.

''Do you know why?'' I asked.

Mamera shook her head.

''I don't know. What if… he likes somebody else?'' She asked me a bit in panic.

I shook my head.

''No, I don't think so. Goenji cares a lot about you. He's not like that.'' I said to Mamera with a smile.

Mamera sighted.

''I want to talk to him tomorrow about it.'' She said.

''Mamera, he's really busy with tests and soccer. Maybe he doesn't have that much time for you at the moment. I'm sure it will be fine.'' I said.

She sighted.

''You're probably right, Aki. Thanks.'' She said, while she gave me a smile.

I smiled back.

''You can always talk to me.'' I said.

After a while, we went upstairs to go to sleep. We brushed our teeth, washed ourselves and changed into our pajama. Then, we went really silent to our beds, because Chiyuki was already sleeping.

''Good night.'' Mamera whispered to me.

''Good night.'' I whispered back.

Then, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~ End of chapter One ~

Mamera: ''Well, that's the end of chapter one! ''

Aki: ''I really liked it, Mamera.''

Mamera: ''Thanks, Aki. What do you guys think of my little sister?''

Kidou: ''Ehhmm… Mamera. We didn't met her yet.''

Mamera: *blushes of embarrassment* ''Ow yeah… I was just joking!''

Everybody: *laughs*

Mamera: ''Anyway, please review. Tell me what you think of Chiyuki and the first chapter. I'm really looking forward to it.''

Ichinose: ''Let's all hope for you get a lot of reviews. We'll be supporting you!''

Mamera: ''Thanks, minna. It was a bit of a long chapter. Longer than I usually do.''

Chiyuki: ''We didn't mind, Onee-chan.''

Mamera: ''Thanks, lil' sis. Everybody, see you next chapter! Bye!''


	2. Chapter 2

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Time for the second chapter.''_

_Aki: ''You couldn't wait any longer, do you?''_

_Mamera: ''Last night, I got some really good inspiration for the second chapter. I want to write it down as soon as possible.''_

_Kazemaru: ''Well, we don't stand in your way.''_

_Mamera: ''Arigato. This chapter is going to be a shock too, I can already tell you.''_

_Haruna: ''Now I'm excited for it!''_

_Kidou: ''But you must stop screaming like a fan girl about Chiyuki, Haruna.''_

_Haruna: ''Gomenasai. But she's so ADORABLE! KYAAA!'' ^_^_

_Kidou: *facepalm*_

_Everybody: *laughs*_

_Mamera: ''Anyway, I'm not going to let you guys wait any longer. So, can someone do the disclaimer now?''_

_Ichinose: ''Let me. Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: ''Arigato, Ichinose-kun. Minna, enjoy!''_

~ Chapter Two: Another one? ~

_Normal P.O.V._

-After school. Right before soccer practice-

''Come on, Chiyuki. Don't be shy. I really want you to meet my friends at the soccer field!'' Mamera said.

''I'm scared.'' Chiyuki replied shy.

''For what? They really aren't going to laugh at you. Promise.'' Mamera said, while she smiled at her little sister.

''… All right.'' Chiyuki said.

''YEEY, well, let's hurry now. We don't wanna be late.'' Mamera said.

She grabbed the hand of her sister and dragged her to the soccer field. Luckily, Mamera was already wearing her uniform. She saw almost everybody already on the field.

''Minna, Gomenasai for being late. But there was someone I would like you all to see.'' Mamera said.

''Kon'nichiwa, Mamera!'' Everybody replied.

Then, they saw Chiyuki.

''Who's that?'' They asked Mamera.

''Minna, I would like you all to meet my sister, Chiyuki.''

''EEEHHH?'' Everybody replied.

They all looked shocked at Mamera.

''You have a sister?'' Kidou asked.

''I thought you were only child?'' Haruna asked.

Mamera nodded.

''I thought so too, but I found out yesterday.'' Mamera explained.

Chiyuki nodded and explained the whole story.

''Awwhh.. that's sad, Chiyuki-san.'' Rika said.

Chiyuki smiled at her.

''It's okay. I have Mamera now.'' She said.

Then, she looked at everybody.

''I want to ask you guys something. Ca-can I please stay to watch you guys play soccer?'' Chiyuki asked shy.

''KAWAII!'' Haruna replied. ''Look at her face! Oh my gosh, TOO CUTE!''

Kidou gave Haruna a weird look.

''Haruna, seriously. Just… don't.'' He said, while he shook his head.

Haruna blushed.

''Sorry…''

''Anyway, it's fine by me.'' Endou said.

Then, he turned at the coach.

''Coach? What do you think?'' He asked.

Coach Hibiki smiled.

''Of course she can watch.'' He said.

Chiyuki looked happy.

''Minna, arigato.'' She said shy.

Then, Mamera ran up to the field with the others and start to practice, while Chiyuki sat down on the bench, right next to Haruna who insisted that she was sitting next to her.

''Where's Elle?'' Mamera asked, while she looked around.

''She was sick today. The flue hit her.'' Endou replied, who knew everything about his girlfriend.

''That's a shame.'' Mamera said. ''Well, then we have to practice without our good striker.''

''Whoaa, wait Mamera. She's not the only good striker here.'' Goenji said to her.

Mamera smiled at him. She still didn't had the courage to ask him why he doesn't hang out with he anymore. _I guess I'll just leave it._

''Mamera, over here!'' Kazemaru shouted at her, while she ran forward with the ball.

''Go, Onee-chan!'' Mamera heard Chiyuki say from the bench.

She smiled. Then, she passed the ball towards Kazemaru and jumped up high in the air. Kazemaru shot the ball high back to her.

''Summer Heat!'' Mamera shouted, while she kicked the ball towards the goal of Tachimukai.

''Maou the Hand!'' He screamed, while he tried to stop her ball.

He managed to do it. Mamera looked sad.

''Something wrong, Mamera? Normally, your Summer Heat would break easily through Tachimukai's Maou the Hand.'' Endou asked Mamera.

She shook her head.

''No… I guess I was somewhere else with my head while I made my shoot. It won't happen again.'' She replied to Endou's question.

Endou smiled at her.

''It doesn't mind. You're a good player, Mamera. You know that.'' He said, while he laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

''Thanks, Endou-kun.'' Mamera replied to him.

''Everybody, let's go on!'' Goenji shouted.

Mamera looked at him and caught herself that it was him who was disturbing her thoughts.

''Goenji…'' She whispered.

Then, Mamera heard a little scream. She knew immediately that it came from Chiyuki. Mamera turned around quickly and saw Chiyuki running towards a person. A girl, like the same age of her, to be precisely.

''Who's that?'' Touko asked me, while she came standing next to me.

''I really don't know.'' I replied.

I saw Chiyuki hugging her, while she started to cry.

''Reomi!'' Chiyuki shouted.

She saw the girl, who apparently was named Reomi, also cry. The girl had long, brown hair that reached her waist, just like Chiyuki. She tight it up in a ponytail on the left side of her head. Only Reomi's big eyes were ice blue, just like Mamera's. That was the only thing that was different between Chiyuki and Reomi.

''Chiyuki! I missed you so much!'' The girl said.

''Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead!'' Chiyuki said.

''EEHH?'' Mamera said.

The whole team walked up towards Chiyuki and Reomi.

''What's this all about?'' Mamera asked confused.

''Onee-chan, there's something I didn't tell you.'' Chiyuki said a bit guilty.

''Well, what is it?'' Mamera asked.

''This… is my twin sister.'' Chiyuki said.

''EEEHHH?'' The whole team reacted.

Mamera felt like she was going to faint.

''That means… that you're also my sister.'' Mamera said to the girl.

The girl looked surprised.

''So, you're Ayasumi Mamera?'' She asked Mamera, overwhelmed by emotions.

Mamera nodded.

''I can't believe it. Two days ago, I still thought I was an only child and now I discover that I have twin sisters.'' Mamera said shocked.

The twins replied.

''We're Ayasumi Chiyuki and Ayasumi Reomi.'' They said happily.

''I don't understand. Where were you all the time?'' Mamera asked Reomi.

Reomi looked sad.

''I was born five minutes after Chiyuki and was also very weak too. The hospital thought I was dying, so they did the same thing with me as Chiyuki. And they didn't want to give me back to our mother, because they thought she was mentally ill. In the mean time, it really went worse. They gave me three days to live, that's how sick I were After I recovered, I was adopted by my adoption parents who were the same as Chiyuki's. So we could live together as twins. But on the day of the accident…'' Reomi stopped for a second, because she started to cry.

Chiyuki rubber her back.

''It's okay sis. I'm here. Go on.'' She said caring.

''Well, I was in the car when the accident happened. Mom saw it coming and started to protect me, by putting herself all in front of me. Then, a hard crash followed. The next thing I knew was that I woke up in an unknown hospital in an unknown place. I was brought there by a woman who saved my live by dragging me out of the car after the accident. I survived it, because mom protected me. I couldn't remember my name anymore, so on one or another way, it went wrong and people told you I was dead too. But in fact, I wasn't. As soon as I was released from the hospital, I came here to look for you and Mamera-san. And now I've found you guys!'' She said happily, while tears still rolled down her cheek.

All the other girls on the team were crying too.

''That was so sad.'' Haruna sobbed.

Kidou laid her arm around her.

''It's okay, Haruna.'' He said.

Haruna got more upset. She started to think about he own parents and what she had been missing and all those years without Kidou. She ran away from the field in panic.

''Haruna!'' Kidou shouted, while he ran after her.

Chiyuki looked shocked at Mamera.

''They are siblings. They lost their parents too.'' Mamera explained sadly to Chiyuki.

Chiyuki nodded.

''That's awful.'' She said.

Reomi nodded.

''So, are you playing soccer, Reomi?'' Endou asked.

Reomi nodded.

''Hai, I love soccer. I always played it when I was at home.'' She replied happily.

''Well, show us!'' Endou said. ''Maybe you're just as good as your Onee-chan.''

Reomi looked surprised at me.

''Onee-chan, you play soccer too?'' She asked.

Mamera nodded.

''And you play it too?'' She asked surprised at Reomi.

Reomi nodded.

''Hai, I'm trained as a midfielder.'' She said, while she winked.

''All right, show us something!'' Endou said, while he ordered the team to get back on the field.

''Hai!'' Everyone replied.

_Haruna's P.O.V._

I sat down on the ground with my head on my arms, who were lying on my knees. I still cried. _Why do so many parents have to die and leave their children behind? It's not fair!_

''Haruna?'' I heard Kidou's voice.

''Yes?'' I asked, while I looked up.

Kidou sat down next to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

''I know it's hard sometimes. But I'm so glad we have each other.'' He said, while he rubbed Haruna's hair.

''Me too, Onii-chan.'' Haruna said. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, Haruna.'' Kidou smiled, while he pulled her even more tighter.

''I'm never gonna let you go or let you get hurt. I promise.'' He said.

Haruna smiled at him.

''Arigato, Onii-chan. You're so sweet.'' He said, while Haruna pushed herself against his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat, what made her feel calm.

''Shall we get to the others?'' Kidou asked.

Haruna nodded and smiled.

''Hai.'' She said, while she let herself pull up by Kidou.

Then, they walked away, while Haruna clung herself to his arm. Nice and safe.

_Kidou's P.O.V._

After I comforted Haruna, we went back to the field. Then, I saw Reomi on the field. She immediately caught my attention. Her ability to knew what was going on was amazing.

''To the left, Onee-chan.'' She shouted at Mamera, when she came close towards the goal. But first, she had to pass some midfielders.

''Slow your rhythm, and now, shoot to the right.'' Reomi said to her sister.

''Hai!'' Mamera replied as she followed her little sisters orders. And luckily, it worked. She could easily pass Touko now.

Mamera jumped up in the air.

''Summer Heat!'' She shouted, while she kicked the ball towards Tachimukai.

''Maou the Hand!'' He shouted, but it was impossible to stop Mamera's strong shoot.

''Goal!'' Reomi shouted happily, while she ran towards Mamera and hugged her.

''Wow, you're a good game strategist.'' Endou said to Reomi. ''Just like Kidou.''

''Kidou?'' Reomi asked.

Endou pointed at me and I saw her looking at me. She gave me a pretty smile. I smiled back. I think I can become good friends with this girl. I'm really curious about her strategies and how she sees them so quick.

''Ah, Reomi. We want to see some Hissatsu from you! Do you know any?'' Endou asked Reomi.

She nodded.

''Hai, of course I do. Demo… I don't feel confident about. What if they're weak?'' She asked Endou.

Endou smiled at her.

''You could try! And you seem like a good player, so I'm really curious. I'm sure they will be fine.'' He replied to her.

''Hai, arigato Endou-kun. I will try!'' Reomi said.

She walked towards her spot on the middle of the soccer field.

''Continue!'' Haruna said with a smile.

She was calm and happy now, just like she always is. The ball was getting kicked of by me and Kazemaru. Kazemaru headed with a enormous speed over the field. Reomi saw that he tried to pass it towards me. She waited for the perfect timing of Kazemaru to shoot, when he did, she quickly jumped between us and captured the ball on her chest.

''All right, Reomi!'' Mamera said.

Reomi stormed to the front. I immediately jumped in front of her.

''I'm not letting you pass.'' I said.

Reomi smiled at me.

''All right, then I don't pass you. But the ball will.'' She said.

''Eehh?'' I asked confused.

''Sparkle Shoot!'' Reomi shouted, while she kicked the ball.

The ball became sparkly and curved around me. Reomi gave me a wink and Mamera captured the ball she shot.

''Good Hissatsu, Reomi!'' Mamera said, while she ran further with the ball.

In her eye corner, Mamera saw Goenji running.

''Goenji!'' She shouted.

Goenji nodded and jumped into the air.

''Bakunetsu Storm!'' He shouted, while he kicked the ball in the air.

''Oh no…'' Tachimukai said.

He didn't dare to even try to stop the ball. He already lied down on the ground and let the ball pass.

''Tachimukai! Nane Yo?'' Touko shouted at him. ''You could at least try!''

''Gomen, but Goenji-kun is way to strong for me.'' Tachimukai said.

Goenji smiled at him.

''But if you never try to stop it, you will never GONNA stop it.'' He said.

Tachimukai nodded.

''Hai, that's true.'' He said.

''All right, better luck next time.'' Endou said.

''Minna, time for a break!'' Aki shouted happily.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

''Wow, Sugoi! You're really good, Reomi- san.'' I said to Reomi.

Reomi blushed a bit.

''Really? You think so? Well, thank you. I look up to you. You're the amazing strategist here.'' She said to me.

I smiled and felt flattered.

''Arigato, Reomi-san. Maybe we should exchange our strategies sometimes. Maybe we discover some cool new ones.'' He said.

''Really? I would love that!'' Reomi replied. ''I feel so honored.''

I smiled at her.

''All right, but let's take a break first. Here.'' He said, while he handed me a bottle of water.

''Arigato, Kidou-kun.'' Reomi replied with a blush.

''Minna, what do you guys think of making Reomi a member of the team?'' Coach Hibiki asked.

''That sounds great!'' Endou said.

Everybody replied positive.

''We could really use someone like you.'' Coach Hibiki said with a smile towards Reomi.

''What do you think?'' Endou asked Reomi.

Reomi went bright red.

''It sounds amazing, but are you guys sure? You're the amazing talents here!'' She said.

''You're great too!'' Haruna replied.

''You should really do it!'' Aki continued.

''All right, I'll do it. I feel so honored. Minna, arigato!'' Reomi said happily.

''Sugoi!'' The whole team shouted.

''Reomi, I'm so proud of you!'' Mamera said to Reomi, while she hugged her.

''Arigato, Onee-chan. You are so amazing too.'' Reomi replied to her sister.

I smiled by looking at it. It reminds me of the good bonding Haruna and I have. We also missed each other for a long time and we're really glad we have each other now. I really understood what they were feeling now.

''Onii-chan, practice was going really well, was it?'' Haruna said to me, while she walked towards me.

''Hai, I'm really happy with the team's results.'' I replied to her.

''I was thinking, Onii-chan. Could we also make Chiyuki a member of the team?'' Haruna asked me.

I thought about it, while I glared at Chiyuki.

''Does she plays soccer then?'' I asked Haruna.

Haruna shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't know. I'll ask her.'' She said.

I smiled at her.

''I'm curious. The Ayasumi family is a really good soccer family.'' I said to her.

''Hai!'' Haruna replied. ''And they all look so happy!''

I looked at Mamera, Chiyuki and Reomi. They hugged each other and smiled. I felt happy for them. This is real sister love.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Well, let's not lose each other again. From this point, I'll guard over you guys.'' Mamera said to her little sister.

''Hai, Onee-chan!'' The twin sisters replied.

''Ow gosh, now my room is really getting small.'' Aki sighted.

Mamera turned towards Aki.

''Aki, not to be rude but I was thinking. Maybe I should find a house or something myself. Your house is getting really small now and I feel responsible for my little sisters.'' Mamera said.

Aki nodded.

''But, you're only fourteen. You're not allowed to live on yourself.'' Aki said.

Mamera nodded.

''We'll figure out something.'' She said, while she winked.

In the mean time, Haruna walked towards Coach Hibiki.

''Coach, I was thinking of something.'' Haruna said.

''Let me guess. You want to make Chiyuki-san also a member of the team.'' Coach Hibiki grinned.

Haruna looked surprised.

''How did you know?'' She asked.

''Intuition.'' Coach Hibiki said. ''But I was thinking the same thing too. We should ask her.''

''Hai.'' Haruna said.

She walked towards Chiyuki.

''Chiyuki-san, Coach Hibiki and I were wondering. Would you like to be a part of the team too?'' Haruna asked at Chiyuki.

''M-me? But I don't play soccer.'' Chiyuki said shy.

''But you can become a manager too. Actually, that would be great if you want to, because we actually miss someone.'' Haruna said.

Natsumi left the team to study abroad somewhere in Europe, so they missed a manager.

''I-I would love too.'' Chiyuki said happy with a blush.

''Sugoi. Well, let me introduce you to Coach Hibiki.'' Haruna said, while she led Chiyuki towards the coach.

''Ah, Chiyuki. What do you think about it?'' Coach Hibiki asked.

''I-I don't play soccer, but I would love to become a manager.'' Chiyuki said.

Coach Hibiki nodded.

''That's fine. Well, welcome to the team!'' He said.

''A-Arigato!'' Chiyuki answered happily.

''Minna, Chiyuki is also a member of Inazuma Eleven now! Please welcome our newest manager!'' Haruna shouted happily towards anyone.

''Congratulations, Chiyuki! Welcome to the team!'' Everybody said.

''Mi-minna, arigato!'' Chiyuki answered shy.

''Well, now that we have two members, let's train with them immediately as well.'' Coach Hibiki suggested.

He opened a big sporting bag and fetched a Inazuma Eleven uniform out of it. He walked towards Reomi and handed it over to her.

''Wear it with pride and protect the school's name.'' Coach Hibiki said with a smile.

''Hai, I will.'' Reomi answered happily.

Then, Coach Hibiki walked back to the back and fetched a managers uniform. It's the same suit Aki has in orange and Haruna in green, only Chiyuki's uniform is light blue.

''Su-sugoi!'' Chiyuki said shy, while she received her uniform. ''It's so pretty.''

''You're welcome.'' Coach Hibiki said with a wink.

''Well, let's get dressed.'' Reomi said to her twin sister and they walked off the field to go change.

''I'm so happy! Now I have both of my sister by my side in the most favorite in the world, soccer!'' Mamera said happily.

''You don't have more unexpected sisters, do you?'' Ichinose asked as a joke.

Everybody laughed.

''Well, I won't mind, but two is enough.'' Mamera replied laughing.

Then, they all walked back on the field to continue practicing. When they were busy for around ten minutes, Reomi and Chiyuki came back to the field. They both looked really cute in their new outfits.

''Thanks for the shoes and leg protectors, Coach Hibiki.'' Reomi said.

''It's okay. If we want a talent like you, we have to treat you well.'' Coach Hibiki replied with a wink.

''KAWAII!'' Haruna shouted, while she saw Chiyuki.

''Haruna, NO!'' Aki said irritated.

''Gomen…'' Haruna said.

Then, everybody had to laugh again.

''Well, let's practice some more. Reomi, do you also have another Hissatsu as Sparkle Shoot?'' Endou asked.

Reomi nodded.

''Hai, it's called Glitter Smoke.'' She replied.

''I want to see it!'' Endou said excited.

''Hai!'' Reomi replied.

She walked on her spot on the field. Then, Haruna blew her whistle.

''Minna, go!'' She shouted.

Kazemaru and Kidou took the kick-off again. Reomi ran to them.

''No way!'' Kazemaru and Kidou said.

Reomi smiled at them.

''Do you like glitter?'' She asked.

She stood steady.

''Glitter Storm!'' She shouted.

A big, black smoke screen appeared with tiny glitters in it. It sparkled really beautiful.

''I can't see anything!'' Kazemaru shouted.

''Me neither!'' Kidou said.

Reomi smiled and stole the ball from Kazemaru. She ran forward.

''Sugoi, Reomi!'' Endou shouted.

Reomi blushed.

''Arigato, Endou-kun.'' She said.

Then, she shot the ball up high for Mamera. Mamera saw it and jumped into the air.

''Summer Heat!'' She shouted, while she kicked the ball to Tachimukai.

''Maou the Hand!'' He shouted, but as usual, he couldn't stop the ball.

''YEEY!'' Reomi shouted. ''Onee-chan, you're amazing!''

Mamera blushed.

''Are you kidding? YOU are amazing!'' She replied.

Reomi blushed too.

''All right! Onee-chan, Reomi, SUGOI!'' Chiyuki shouted happily.

Mamera and Reomi gave their sister a thumbs up. Haruna saw the twinkle in Chiyuki's eyes.

''Do you enjoy it?'' Haruna asked.

''Hai, a lot!'' Chiyuki replied. ''It's so amazing to see my two sisters, who I missed so much, having so much fun. It makes me so happy!''

Haruna nodded.

''I understand. It must feel amazing to have them back, doesn't it?'' She asked.

''Uhu!'' Chiyuki said nodding. ''I feel like I have my family back, even if it's not with my parents.''

Haruna smiled.

''I know exactly what you feel. I felt exact the same way when I saw Kidou again. but at first, it was hard because he changed a lot, I thought. I reproached him so many things. But, in the end it turned out it was all for my own sake. He always loved me and never stopped.'' She said with a smile.

''I see…'' Chiyuki said happily. ''Haruna, I like you.''

Haruna blushed a bit.

''Thanks, Chiyuki. I like you too.'' She replied.

Then, soccer practice was over.

''Minna, that was an amazing practice. I see you all tomorrow. Then, it's Friday. Remember, that's the last day that we can train for the big match that will take place on Saturday.'' Coach Hibiki said.

''What kind of match?'' Reomi asked.

''The match against Osaka Gals, my old team!'' Rika said happily.

''Sounds like fun!'' Reomi said happily.

''It is!'' Rika said. ''The entire team consists only of girls.''

''Really? Not to insult anyone, but is a team with guys not too tough for them?'' Reomi asked.

''Oh no!'' Kazemaru said. ''They are really good.''

''Yeah, my teammate Midou Reika really liked you.'' Rika said with a grin.

Kazemaru immediately started to blush.

''EEHH?'' He said.

The others laughed.

''Don't worry, Kazemaru. We'll do our best to protect you.'' Kidou said.

''Eh.. H-hai.'' Kazemaru replied.

''Or do you have a secret crush on her?'' Rika asked with a wink.

''N-Nane yo?'' Kazemaru shouted.

''Come on, stop teasing on Kazemaru. Besides, I thought he felt something for that Haruka on the training island.'' Endou said with a wink.

''Guys, stop it!'' Kazemaru said blushing.

''No, I think he got over Haruka. He's totally into Midou Reika. I feel it.'' Rika said determined, while she nodded.

''All right, I'm leaving.'' Kazemaru said.

''Kazemaru, wait! Don't leave. It was a joke!'' Touko said quickly.

Kazemaru smiled.

''Anyway, see you guys tomorrow!'' Aki said.

''We're leaving now.'' Mamera said.

Aki, Mamera, Chiyuki and Reomi walked away.

''See you guys tomorrow!'' They said.

''Bye!'' The rest replied.

The four girls walked towards Aki's home.

''Mom, we're home.'' Aki said.

''Welcome home, girls.'' Aki's mother said, while she entered the hallway.

Then, she noticed Reomi.

''EH? Another girl?'' Aki's mother asked.

The girls nodded.

''Let me guess, another sister.'' Aki's mother said as a joke.

Mamera turned red.

''Ehhmm.. actually…'' She said.

Aki's mother turned quiet.

''Wait… It really is another sister?'' She shouted full of disbelieve.

''Time for another story…'' Aki sighted.

They all walked towards the dining room and explained everything to Aki's mother.

''I see.'' Aki's mother said, when they finished the story. ''Reomi, Chiyuki is your twin sister.''

''Hai, Kino-san.'' Reomi replied, while she ate her soup.

''It's delicious, Kino-san.'' Chiyuki said.

''Well, thank you Chiyuki.'' Aki's mother said.

''Kino-san, I actually wanted to ask something. Would you mind helping me finding some other space to live?'' Mamera asked Aki's mother.

She looked surprised.

''Don't you like it here, Mamera?'' Aki's mother asked.

Mamera shook her head.

''No, that's not it. I love it here. It's just that this house is getting too small for five girls. I feel responsible for them, so I want to fin a new home for us three.'' She explained to Aki's mother.

Aki's mother nodded.

''I understand…'' She said. ''Well, I maybe have an idea.''

''Really?'' Mamera asked surprised.

''Yeah, it may not be ideal and you actually still live here, but you live a lot more on your own.'' Aki's mother explained with a wink.

''Eh?'' Mamera asked confused.

''I'll show you after dinner.'' Aki's mother said with a smile.

''Hai.'' Mamera, Chiyuki and Reomi replied.

After dinner, Aki did the dishes.

''Mom, you show them their new home.'' Aki said with a wink.

''All right, girls let's go.'' Aki's mother said.

''Hai!'' They replied.

Aki's mother walked to the garden and pointed at a enormous barn.

''Tadaa.'' She said.

''Sugoi!'' Mamera, Chiyuki and Reomi said.

Aki's mother opened the barn and let them inside.

''It has two floors.'' Aki's mother said proud. ''So you can sleep upstairs and have a kind of living room downstairs. I used to use this barn as guest house.''

''Look, there's even a bathroom here!'' Chiyuki said excited, while she opened a door that led to a bathroom.

''And there's a couch and a small TV here.'' Reomi said.

''If we lay the mattresses upstairs, your beds are ready.'' Aki's mother said.

Mamera looked at Aki's mother.

''Arigato, Kino-san. This is amazing. I'm really thankful.'' She said with a smile.

Aki's mother smiled.

''It's okay. I understand your feelings.'' She said with a smile.

''Wait, there's no kitchen. Where do we have to eat?'' Reomi asked in panic.

Aki's mother laughed.

''You guys still eat in our house.'' She said.

Reomi sighted relieved.

''This place is so sugoi!'' Chiyuki said.

''There's nice wallpaper here and it looks so cozy.'' Reomi continued.

''I'm glad you girls like it.'' Aki's mother said.

''Well, let's move the beds.'' Mamera said.

''Hai!'' The girls answered.

''There is already a bed upstairs here, so you only have to fetch the two mattresses on Aki's room and you already have enough.'' Aki's mother said.

''Understood.'' Reomi said.

''Come, sis. Let's fetch them.'' Chiyuki said to her twin sister.

''Hai.'' Reomi replied and they both walked away.

''I'm going to check the bed upstairs and clean it.'' Mamera said.

After half an hour, the beds were lying and the barn was cleaned up.

''It already feels like a home.'' Reomi said.

''I'm so happy.'' Chiyuki said.

''I'm glad.'' Aki's mother said. ''Well, I'm going to leave you girls now. Don't go to sleep too late. You have school tomorrow.''

''Hai, Kino-san.'' The girls replied.

Then, Aki's mother left.

''I still can't believe this everything. In one day I found both my sister and a place where we can live with the three of us.'' Reomi said.

''Isn't it fantastic?'' Chiyuki said excited.

Then, someone nodded at the barn door.

''Come in.'' Mamera said.

Aki walked into the barn.

''Sugoi! You girls really made it cozy here.'' She said.

The other girls smiled.

''We're so thankful, Aki-san. Arigato!'' Chiyuki said.

''It's okay, Chiyuki. I'm glad you like it.'' Aki replied with a smile.

''Aren't you gonna feel lonely, now that you have your bedroom for yourself again?'' Mamera asked her.

''Yeah, a little bit I think. I'm gonna miss our long, night conversations.'' Aki replied.

Mamera smiled at her.

''We're still close. And you can sleep over sometimes.'' She said with a wink.

Aki laughed.

''Yes, that's true. Well, I'm going to bed. See you girls tomorrow!'' She said.

''Hai, good night, Aki-san!'' Chiyuki and Reomi said.

''I'll see you tomorrow, bye!'' Mamera said.

Then, Aki left.

''All right girls. We're gonna brush our teeth, wash ourselves and pull on our pajama's. It's time for bed.'' Mamera said.

''Hai, Onee-chan.'' The twin sisters replied.

After ten minutes, they lay in their beds. Mamera sleeps in the normal bed and Chiyuki and Reomi on the mattresses. They have pushed them together, so they could sleep together.

''Sweet…'' Mamera said.

''Good night, sisters.'' Chiyuki said.

''See you all tomorrow!'' Reomi said.

''I already set the alarm clock on my mobile phone. Let's go to sleep now.'' Mamera said.

Then, she turned off the light and all the girls fell asleep.

~ End of Chapter Two ~

Mamera: ''Done! Wow, this was a long episode! 4.750 words! I never do that!''

Reomi: ''Well, it sure was fun!''

Chiyuki: ''And I'm so happy!''

Haruna: ''This story is so cute and dramatic, I could cry!''

Kidou: -_-'

Aki: ''Anyway, I liked it too. I hope there's something big happening next episode.''

Mamera: ''Believe me, there will.'' ^^

Everybody: ''Oehhhhh….''

Mamera: ''Anyway, please review. I love it. What do you think of Reomi?

Haruna: ''KA-''

Everybody: ''HARUNAAAAAAA!''

Haruna: ''Geez…''

Mamera: ''See you next chapter! Bye!''


	3. Chapter 3

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san. I have an amazing idea for chapter three!''_

_Haruna: ''Is it going to be exciting?''_

_Mamera: ''Hai!''_

_Rika: ''Is it going to be romantic?''_

_Mamera: ''Hai, also!''_

_Chiyuki: ''Is it going to be drama?''_

_Mamera: ''Hai, you guys know me well.'' ^^_

_Kidou: ''Well, after a few chapters, you get to know each other.''_

_Mamera: ''That's true. So, let's not waste time. Time for a disclaimer.''_

_Reomi: ''Ow yeah, that's mine! Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: ''Thanks, lil' sis. Minna, enjoy this chapter!''_

~ Chapter Three: The abduction ~

_Normal P.O.V._

-In the morning, at the soccer field-

''It's really nice school gave us a day off to train for the match tomorrow.'' Kazemaru said with a smile. ''Only it's a shame that Coach Hibiki is not here.''

''Yeah, but now we have more time to optimize our Hissatsu's and to learn some good strategies.'' Fidio said.

''Fidio, oh my gosh, you're back!'' Kidou said.

''Yeah, I'm finally better from my flu.'' Fidio said. ''So you guys will see me a lot again.''

Kidou laughed.

''It's good to have you back.'' He said.

Fidio nodded.

''Some kind of things changed here.'' He said a bit surprised.

''Yeah, Natsumi is gone. She's studying in Europe. And we have two new team members. They're twin sisters and the little sisters of Mamera.'' Haruna explained to Fidio.

''I thought Mamera was only child?'' Fidio asked surprised.

''Yeah, we did too. Let us explain it all to you.'' Haruna said with a smile, while she explained everything.

''Wow, that's a lot of drama.'' Fidio said.

Kidou and Haruna nodded.

''Where are Mamera, Chiyuki and Reomi actually?'' Haruna asked.

''Minna, Gomenasai! We overslept us.'' Mamera said, while she came running towards the field.

''Yeah, her stupid cell phone alarm clock stood on vibrate.'' Reomi said laughing.

Fidio looked at Mamera. Then, at the girl with the ponytail on the left side of her head.

''That's Reomi.'' Haruna explained.

''And who's Chiyuki?'' Fidio asked.

''She is.'' Haruna said, while she pointed at Chiyuki.

Fidio looked shocked. The girl had beautiful, long, dark brown hair and big, hazelnut eyes.

''She's gorgeous.'' Fidio said speechless.

''EEHH?'' Haruna said. ''What did you say, Fidio?''

Fidio turned red.

''Oh no… did I said that out loud?'' He asked out of embarrassment.

''Uhmm… yeah.'' Haruna replied.

''Just… don't tell anyone, okay?'' Fidio begged.

Haruna smiled.

''All right, I'll shut my mouth.'' She replied.

''Everybody ready for some soccer practice?'' Aki shouted.

''Hai!'' Everybody shouted.

Mamera looked around.

''Where's Goenji?'' She asked.

''Didn't he tell you? He left.'' Ichinose said.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

''EEHH?'' I shouted. ''He left?''

Ichinose nodded.

''He said that he would left for a certain time. But we don't know how long that is.'' He said sadly.

I felt my world collapse.

''He-He just left without telling me? I'm his girlfriend!'' I said upset.

I felt tears running down my cheek. Everybody looked concerned at me.

''Don't worry, Mamera. He'll come back.'' Rika said.

''Yeah, sure.'' I said sarcastic.

''But, he didn't tell you anything?'' Touko asked me.

''Nothing! How could he? Doesn't he care about me?'' I asked upset.

Everybody heard the sob in my voice and looked compassionate at me.

''Mamera, I feel so sorry for you…'' Haruna said.

''Goenji… why did he left? Because of me?'' I asked in the void.

''Onee-chan, calm down please. I hate it to see you like this.'' Reomi said.

Chiyuki nodded sadly.

''He still loves you, I'm sure of it. Maybe he just needs some time on his own.'' She said.

I didn't knew what to believe.

''E-Excuse me, please.'' I said, while I stood up and ran upset off the field.

''Onee-chan!'' Chiyuki and Reomi shouted, while they ran after me.

_Normal P.O.V._

Mamera ran to the riverbed.

''Goenji… why? I miss you…'' She said.

Mamera sobbed.

''GOENJI, COME BACK!'' She shouted into the void.

Then, she sat down on the ground and laid her head on her knees, while she cried.

''Onee-chan…'' She heard Reomi's voice.

''Please, don't be upset about him.'' Chiyuki said.

''Can you girls just leave me alone for a moment?'' Mamera said.

''H-Hai.'' Chiyuki and Reomi replied. ''We'll be on the soccer field if you need us.''

Mamera nodded. Chiyuki and Reomi stood up and walked away. When they almost turned around the corner, they heard a high scream.

''NO!'' They heard Mamera shout.

They turned around and saw two guys grabbing Mamera.

''Mamera!'' Chiyuki and Reomi shouted, while they started running towards her.

But it was too late. Mamera gave them one last desperate look. Then, she disappeared into a dark curtain. When the curtain disappeared, Mamera was gone.

''Chiyuki…'' Reomi said with tears in her eyes.

''We have to tell the others!'' Chiyuki shouted.

The twin sisters started to run back to the field. They were both crying and really upset.

''Minna!'' They shouted, as they reached the field.

''Oh my gosh, what's going on?'' Haruna asked in panic.

''It's Onee-chan!'' Reomi said in total panic.

''She-she is ab-abandoned!'' Chiyuki stammered.

''EEHH?'' The whole team shouted.

''What do you mean, abandoned?'' Aki asked shocked.

The twin sisters explained the while story.

''No…'' Kidou said.

''What did the guys look like?'' Mark asked.

''Can you still remember them?'' Dylan continued.

''One of them had a dark skin tone and very wild hair. The other one had a pale skin tone and had red hair, which he had in a braid.'' Reomi still could tell.

''Dark Angel!'' Kidou said growling.

''What do we have to do?'' Chiyuki asked upset.

''We have to take her back!'' Reomi said.

''Of course we will.'' Ichinose said.

''Show us the place where she disappeared.'' Fidio said.

Chiyuki and Reomi nodded and ran back to the riverbank.

''Over there.'' Chiyuki said, while she pointed at the spot where Mamera disappeared.

''We have to go to the place where we were before when we rescued Rika and Haruna.'' Kazemaru said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

''Should we inform Goenji about this?'' Kidou asked.

''I actually think we shouldn't. We don't want to upset him.'' Aki said.

Haruna nodded.

''Well, let's go! No time to lose!'' She said.

''Hai!'' Everybody noticed.

-By the entrance of the cave-

''So here it is…'' Chiyuki said.

Reomi shivered.

''I don't like this place.'' She said.

''Come on! Mamera is in danger!'' Aki shouted.

They all walked the stairs downwards.

''Mamera? Are you there?'' Chiyuki asked scared.

''Please, answer us!'' Reomi shouted.

The twins cling to each other. Then, a spotlight went on. On a rock, Mamera was lying unconscious. She was chained by her arms and her mouth was covered with a cloth.

''Mamera!'' The whole team shouted.

''Don't worry, she won't hear you.'' They heard a voice.

''We finally have our offer to the demon lord.'' They heard another voice.

Kidou growled. He recognized the voices.

''Desuta… Sain… Why?'' He shouted.

Desuta and Sain stepped out of the darkness, next to Mamera and grinned.

''We already told you. We need a new sacrifice for our Demon Lord and this girl looked suitable.'' They said.

''You took her on her weakest point, namely when she was upset. That's really low.'' Reomi shouted angry.

''We don't play fair games.'' Desuta said.

''Give Mamera back!'' Chiyuki shouted.

Sain grinned.

''Of course we do.'' He said.

''Really?'' Chiyuki asked confused.

''After we sacrificed her. Then you can have her back.'' They said.

Everybody looked serious.

''What do we have to do to get her back?'' Haruna asked.

She was really scared, because she had traumatic memories about this place. But Kidou held her hand and protected her.

''There's nothing you guys can do. It's really sweet that you came all this way, but it's hopeless.'' Desuta said.

''No! I'm not letting my sister get sacrificed!'' Chiyuki shouted, while she ran forward.

''A stubborn type, huh?'' Sain said grinning.

He fetched a soccer ball and shot in towards Chiyuki.

''KYAAA!'' Chiyuki shouted scared, while she covered her face.

Then, Reomi jumped in front of her and catched the ball for her. She bangs against the wall and fell on the ground.

''REOMI!'' Chiyuki shouted, while she ran towards her and kneeled down besides her.

''I'm fine.'' Reomi said with a painful face, while she tried to stand on her feet.

Chiyuki supported her.

''Don't waste your powers or we crush you all like that pathetic girl.'' Desuta said, while he pointed at Reomi.

''Your calling my twin sister pathetic?'' Chiyuki shouted in anger.

''What are you going to do about it?'' Desuta asked grinning.

''Watch.'' Chiyuki said with a grin.

She fetched the ball that was lying on the ground and threw it in the air.

''What are you doing?'' Sain and Desuta asked.

Chiyuki jumped into the air and kicked the ball. It hit the face of Desuta.

''Feels good, right?'' Chiyuki said with a smile.

Desuta was boiling with rage.

''You little brat!'' He shouted at Chiyuki.

In the mean time, everybody looked shocked at Chiyuki.

''Well, that's some power.'' Endou said.

''But still, she doesn't want to play soccer. It's a shame.'' Ichinose said.

Kidou looked worried at Reomi. She was really in pain, although she didn't want to show it. She was trembling on her knees. Then, Kidou saw it coming. He ran towards her, while Reomi fainted. He catched her.

''Reomi, wake up. Are you all right?'' He asked her.

Reomi opened her eyes again.

''Ki-Kidou?'' She asked with a red face.

''Sit down for a moment.'' He said, while he supported her.

''Awwhh, how cute.'' Sain said, while he looked at Kidou and Reomi.

''What about a little surprise for them.'' He said.

A cage fell out of the roof and captured Kidou and Reomi.

''Onii-chan!'' Haruna shouted in panic.

''Reomi!'' Chiyuki shouted.

Haruna and Chiyuki both ran towards the cage.

''Oh, you guys also want a surprise?'' Desuta asked.

He grinned. Then, a sticky fluid came out of a canon somewhere and blew Chiyuki and Haruna against a wall.

''I'm stuck!'' Chiyuki shouted, while she tried to pull herself loose.

''Me too!'' Haruna said.

''Haruna, are you all right?'' Kidou shouted.

''Yeah… But get me out of here!'' She shouted.

Other team members tried to run to Haruna and Chiyuki.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Sain said.

''Why?'' Endou asked angry.

''Because then, we'll show you a little surprise too.'' Desuta said grinning.

''What's this all about?'' Rika shouted.

''Oh, we don't want you to get in the way.'' Sain said, while he glared at Mamera.

She was still lying unconscious on the floor.

''Well, why don't we show them our new perfume?'' Desuta asked Sain.

''What a marvelous idea.'' Sain replied.

A curtain of pink smoke came out of nowhere and surrounded all the team members.

''Don't breathe it in.'' Kidou shouted.

But after a while, everybody had to breath. They all fell down on the ground. Some helpers of Desuta and Sain putted the other members into the cage by Kidou and Reomi. Even Haruna and Chiyuki were freed and put into the cage. When they all woke up again, they saw that Mamera had disappeared.

''Oh no, we're too late!'' Touko shouted in panic.

''Easy, Touko.'' Tsunami said, while he hugged her.

Haruna was crying.

''I'm so scared.'' She said.

Kidou hugged her.

''Shhtt… It will be fine.'' He said with a kind voice.

''Guys, maybe this is the perfect time to call Goenji.'' Rika said.

Ichinose fetched his cell phone.

''No signal down here.'' He said disappointed.

Everybody tried, but nobody had a signal.

''We're officially doomed.'' Aki said.

Ichinose kissed her on the forehead.

''I'll protect you.'' He said with a smile.

Aki crawled herself up to him and he laid an arm around her.

''Anyone ideas?'' Mark asked.

''If we had a ball, maybe we could try some Hissatsu.'' Edgar said.

''But we don't have one.'' Dylan said sighting.

Chiyuki started to smash herself against the cage.

''LET! ME! OUT!'' She screamed, while she bumped another time against the side.

''Chiyuki, this helps nothing. You only hurt yourself.'' Reomi said.

''But our sister is about to DIE! Do you realize that, Reomi! We just found her and we're going to lose her again.'' She shouted at her sister.

Reomi's eyes went teary.

''Don't talk like that…'' She whispered.

''I'm sorry. But we have to do something.'' Chiyuki said.

In the mean time, Reomi was crying.

''I'm going to lose her again…'' She whispered.

Then, she stood up and let herself bump against the bars.

''Come on! Break! Free us!'' She shouted, while she threw all her anger out of her.

''Reomi, it's not going to work.'' Aki said.

''But we can't just sit still here, while my sister is about to get KILLED!'' Reomi shout in total panic.

''Let me go.'' They heard a familiar voice.

They all turned to one person who stepped out of the dark.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

When I woke up again, I felt weird. Then, I started to panic. My hands were tied by chains and I was unable to move. I wore a long, white dress and I wore some white ballerina's.

''What's this supposed to mean?'' I asked in total anger.

''Don't worry dear. It will be over soon.'' One of the guys said that abandoned me.

''Who are you two?'' I asked serious, while I tried to tear loose.

''We're Desuta and Sain from Dark Angel. And you're about to get sacrificed to the Demon Lord.'' The pale guy said.

My eyes turned big.

''Sa-sacrificed?'' I stammered.

They nodded.

''Don't worry. We'll try to make it less painful as possible.'' The dark toned said.

''Let me go!'' I shouted in panic.

I knew that in a couple minutes, I would be dead meat. My thought went to Chiyuki and Reomi. And to all my friends from Raimon. I started to cry.

''Please…'' I begged.

''Ow, are we crying?'' The pale one said.

''Isn't that sad, Sain?'' The dark toned said.

I tried to escape, but it was impossible. I automatically started to think about Goenji. I missed him terribly. I couldn't believe we would end like this. It made me cry even more.

''Calm down, honey.'' Sain said.

''It's not that bad. It's a great honor to be sacrificed. From all the girls that exist, we picked you.'' Desuta said.

I started to scream.

''HELP ME! PLEASE!'' I shouted.

''No no, we're not going to shout.'' Sain said. He putted the cloth, that was hanging around my neck, over my mouth, so I couldn't say anything anymore.

''There you go. It's a lot more silent now.'' He said with a grin.

I screamed angry, but the sound was muffled by the cloth. Tears started to flow even more. I was terrified.

''Minna…'' I whispered.

''Well, let's start the procedure.'' Desuta said.

Sain nodded.

''In a couple of minutes, it will all be done.'' He said.

I pulled at my chains, desperately trying to escape. I shook my head. This couldn't be the end.

''Let her go!'' Someone suddenly said.

I tried to watch where the sound came from. Then, someone in an orange hoodie stepped out of the dark. His face was covered by his hood. I thought I recognized the voice. _But that's impossible._

''Who are you and what the heck do you think you're doing?'' Desuta shouted.

I looked terrified at the person and tried to break free from my chains. He stood there still. His hand reached towards his hood. Then, he pulled it back. My heart skipped. I managed to get the cloth off my mouth.

''Goenji!'' I shouted.

''Hey, an old friend.'' Sain said grinning.

I started to cry really intense.

''Goenji, get out of here. It's dangerous!'' I shouted at him.

I immediately got hit in the face.

''Shut up!'' Desuta snarled.

I looked scared at him and felt terrified.

''Don't you dare to do that again!'' Goenji shouted in total anger. ''Get your dirty paws of her!''

Sain started laughing.

''Look who's trying to play a superhero.'' He laughed.

''Pathetic.'' Desuta said grinning.

Then, a ball flew towards Goenji.

''Goenji, watch out!'' I screamed, but it was too late.

It hit him hard. He fell on the ground.

''NOOO!'' I screamed. ''Goenji!''

He stood up again, while his face showed that he was in pain.

''Goenji, don't do this…'' I shouted, while I started to cry even more.

Then, there were flying new balls into his direction.

''No…'' I whispered and closed my eyes, not daring to look. _Let it stop…_

_Normal P.O.V._

-By the cage-

''I wonder how Goenji is doing…'' Haruna whispered.

''Do you guys think he can save Mamera?'' Aki asked.

''I believe in it. He loves her, right? Then he can do anything for her.'' Reomi said.

''I agree with that. I believe that he'll bring Mamera back safe and sound.'' Chiyuki continued.

''I'm so scared…'' Touko said. ''What if they both don't make it?''

Tsunami kissed her.

''That won't happen. Goenji is an ace strikes and Mamera is strong. They'll make it.'' He said.

Touko blushed. Reomi walked towards the corner of the fence and watched outside.

''Mamera, I know you're there. I hope you feel my presence. I believe in you…'' She said in the void.

A tear rolled over her cheek. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Reomi turned around and looked into the friendly face of Kidou.

''Are you all right?'' He asked.

She nodded and turned around again.

''Yeah…'' She replied.

''I believe in Goenji too. He's determined to bring her back.'' Kidou said.

Reomi smiled.

''Let's hope he can.'' She sighted.

Kidou let Reomi turn around.

''He will, believe me. I know him very well. Mamera comes back to you. I don't want to see that sad look into your eyes.'' Kidou said to her.

Reomi felt a warm feeling going through her stomach. She wiped away her tears.

''Better?'' She asked.

''Much better.'' Kidou replied, while he stared her into the eyes.

Reomi felt a blush appear. _Am I in love or something? What is this feeling?_

Kidou looked at her with a sweet smile.

''Come on, let's sit with the others.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Hai.''

_Goenji's P.O.V._

Another ball hit me hard. I collapsed on the ground.

''Goenji!'' I heard Mamera scream.

Her shouts hurt me. They're full of pain and sadness.

''I won't give up!'' I said growling, while I stood back up.

''Well, you're almost to the point where you can't get back on your feet again.'' Sain said grinning.

A new ball comes towards Goenji. _Now I'm done with it._ I jumped into the air together with the ball.

''Bakunetsu Storm!'' I shouted, while I kicked the ball.

''Nane?'' Desuta shouted, while the ball hit him in the face. He smashed to the ground.

Another ball came towards me. I grinned and jumped into the air together with the ball.

''Bakunetsu Storm!'' I shouted again, while I kicked the ball.

This time, he was meant for Sain. It hit him hard in the face.

''Goenji!'' Mamera shouted happily to me.

''Don't worry. I'm coming.'' I said to her, while I climbed the rock she was sitting on.

When I reached her, her eyes stood teary.

''Goenji… I'm so happy to see you. You suddenly just left and… and… and I felt so horrible. I thought you stopped loving me and loved someone else. Or that you hated me or something. I didn't understand. Why didn't you called me or something?'' She shouted upset to me.

''I… couldn't…'' I replied, while I turned my face away from her.

''But why?'' She asked me, while I could hear she was crying.

''I thought you wouldn't understand.'' He said.

''Of course I would understand. You went for your sister, right. What's wrong about that?'' She asked me.

''Good question.'' I replied. ''Maybe you would become jealous or something.''

''Of course not!'' She shouted at me. ''How could you think of me like that. You don't know me at all.''

I looked her straight into the eyes.

''All right, I'll tell you the truth. I'm jealous on you!'' I shouted.

She immediately fell quiet.

''Jealous on me? But… why?'' She asked me, while she looked extremely sad.

I couldn't bare to look into her eyes.

''I thought that you loved someone else, because you stopped calling me and we never hang around anymore. I couldn't handle the thought of you loving someone else, so I needed some time away from my familiar surroundings.'' I explained to her.

Mamera looked really hurt at me.

''How could I possibly love someone else? I love you so much and I was so glad that you loved me too. I would never want to throw that away. You're the only one for me…'' She said to me.

I almost started to cry.

''Do you still love me?'' She asked me.

''Of course I do. More than anyone on this world.'' I said to her, while I looked straight into her eyes.

Mamera started to cry again, but now from happiness.

''I love you too, Goenji. With my entire heart.'' She said.

I freed her from the chains and pulled her into a tight hug.

''Gosh, I missed this so much.'' Mamera said, while she tightened the hug even more.

I smiled.

''Me too, Mamera. And do you know what I've also missed?'' I asked her.

''What?'' She asked me.

''This.'' I said to her, while I stroked her face.

Then, I gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back passionately.

''Yeah, I missed that to.'' She said blushing, when we let go.

''Come on, let's free the others.'' I said to her.

''The others?'' She asked me shocked.

''Yeah, the others are locked up in a cage back there.'' I said serious to her.

''Really? They came after me?'' She asked emotional.

I nodded. Then, I fetched the key out of Desuta his pocket.

''Come on!'' I said.

We jumped off the rock and started running.

''Minna!'' Mamera shouted, while she ran towards the cage.

''Mamera! You're save!'' Everybody shouted.

''We were so scared.'' Chiyuki and Reomi said crying.

Mamera immediately started to cry too.

''I missed you guys too. I really thought I lost you all for a second.'' She said.

I walked upon the cage and opened it. Everybody stepped happily out of it.

''We all believed in you, Goenji.'' Haruna said to me with a smile.

''Arigato, Haruna.'' I replied to her with a smile.

''Let's get out of here.'' Rika said. ''This place gives me the creeps.''

''All right, let's go!'' Ichinose shouted.

We all ran back to the entrance and left the cave.

_Normal P.O.V._

-Back at the soccer field-

''Wow, so that all happened.'' Aki said speechless, after Goenji and Mamera explained everything what happened.

''You're not injured, Mamera?'' Touko asked at Mamera.

Mamera shook her head.

''No, I'm fine. Only my cheeks burns a bit.'' She said with a sad expression.

''No way… They hit you?'' Kidou said full of disbelieve.

Then, the entire group bald their fists.

''They're going to pay for it.'' Mark said.

''Don't worry. The police had already found Desuta and Sain. They're in big trouble.'' Mamera said with a smile.

''Are you feeling all right?'' Dylan asked Mamera.

''Yes, I feel great. I just want to forget it all.'' Mamera said.

Everybody nodded.

''We understand.'' Rika said.

''Well, let's train some more for the match tomorrow against Osaka Gals, Rika's old girls team.'' Edgar said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied and they changed into their soccer stuff and ran back on the field.

''I'm glad everything is over now.'' Haruna said to Chiyuki as they sat down on the bench.

''Yeah… that was a big adventure.'' She said.

''So… Chiyuki. I totally saw you looking at Fidio.'' Haruna said with a grin.

''Na-Nane yo?'' Chiyuki replied shocked.

''Gotcha, you like him, right?'' Haruna asked her.

''I only met him today! That's impossible.'' Chiyuki said.

''Is it's about love, nothing is impossible.'' Haruna said.

Chiyuki sighted.

''I don't know. He's cute and nice. I really want to get to know him better.'' Chiyuki said shy.

Haruna smiled.

''Go for it!'' She said.

Chiyuki turned red.

''He's a good soccer player.'' She said, while Haruna and her watched Fidio.

''Yeah, it's great that we have him on our team.'' Haruna replied.

Then, they started to watch Kidou.

''Hey Haruna, I noticed something today about Kidou.'' Chiyuki said.

''Me too.'' Haruna replied.

''If it's going to be the same thing, then we definitely know for sure that it's true.'' Chiyuki said grinning.

''All right, let's say it together.'' Haruna said excited.

''All right. 3… 2… 1…'' Chiyuki counted.

''Kidou and Reomi like each other.'' They both said.

''KYAA!'' They shouted both again.

''Oh my gosh, so I'm not the only one who noticed it.'' Chiyuki said excited.

Haruna nodded.

''We have to do something about it.'' She said with a wink.

''All right, let's match them.'' Chiyuki said happily.

''Hai!'' Haruna replied.

Then, soccer practice ended.

''Minna, good training!'' Aki shouted to the rest.

''Arigato!'' They said back.

''Let's go home now and rest very well. A lot happened today and we need to be on full power tomorrow when we're fighting against Osaka Gals.'' Haruna suggested.

Everybody agreed with that.

''See you guys tomorrow!'' Mamera shouted.

''Wait!'' Goenji said.

Mamera turned around.

''Yes?'' She said.

''I'll walk you home.'' Goenji said to her with a smile.

Mamera started to blush.

''A-Arigato.'' She said.

Aki saw it happen.

''Chiyuki-san, Reomi-san, let's go home already.'' She said.

''What about Onee-chan?'' Reomi asked.

Aki winked at her and pointed at Mamera and Goenji.

''Aahh.. We understand.'' Chiyuki said.

''Well, let's go then.'' Aki said.

The three of them walked away.

''So, how are you dealing with all these memories about today?'' Goenji asked Mamera.

Mamera sighted.

''I don't know. I just want to forget it as soon as possible.'' She said.

Goenji nodded.

''You can talk to me about it if you want to.'' He said with a smile.

''You're not leaving anymore?'' Mamera asked surprised.

Goenji nodded.

''I want to stay here with you.'' He said.

Mamera blushed.

''That's so sweet.'' She said.

''Come on, let's walk home.'' Goenji said, while he grabbed my hand.

The whole time, we walked like this. When we were almost by my house, he stopped.

''Mamera, I hope you're not mad at me about what I thought about you. I want you to know that I really love you, really care about you and that I will always protect you.'' Goenji said to Mamera.

Mamera started to blush really intense.

''Goenji…'' She said.

She couldn't bear it anymore. She HAD to kiss him. She laid her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He kissed her back passionately.

''Is this an answer?'' Mamera asked him with a kiss.

''H-hai.'' Goenji replied with a blush.

Mamera kissed him again.

''You're cute when you're blushing. You should do it more often.'' She said to him.

Goenji start to blush even more.

''Na-Nane yo?'' He said.

Then he smiled.

''I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet flame striker.'' Mamera said to him.

''Sweet dreams, sweet Mamera.'' He said to me, while he kissed my forehead.

Then, we both walked into opposite direction. I walked into my house and helped a little with dinner. After dinner I went straight to bed with Reomi and Chiyuki.

''I'm so tired.'' Chiyuki said, while she yawned.

''Me too.'' Reomi said.

We all three laid down in our beds and dimmed the lights.

''Good night, sweeties.'' I said to them.

''Good night, Onee-chan.'' They replied.

Then, we all three fell asleep.

~ End of Chapter Three ~

Mamera: ''And here's the end of this chapter.''

Rika: ''It was a long chapter again.''

Mamera: ''I know. There was so much to tell.''

Kidou: ''It sure was exciting…''

Mamera: ''Minna, Gomenasai that you were locked up in a cage.''

Haruna: ''Don't worry. You were about to die.''

Mamera: ''Yeah… thanks for reminding me.''

Haruna: ''GOMENASAI!''

Mamera: *smiles* ''Don't worry about it.''

Chiyuki: ''There sure was some romance too.'' ^^

Mamera: ''Teehee, I love romance. It's so… romantic.''

Reomi: -_-' ''Really? Romance is romantic? How original.''

Chiyuki & Haruna: ''Just wait for it, Reomi.'' *wink*

Reomi: ''All right, what's going on here.''

Chiyuki & Haruna: *angelic face* ''Nothing!''

Mamera: ''Anyway, please review this story. Was it exciting enough? I love your reviews! I see you next chapter. Bye!''


	4. Chapter 4

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Time for another upload.''_

_Kidou: ''Geez, you're fast.''_

_Mamera: ''Isn't it fun? I love writing. Let me!''_

_Haruna: ''Don't worry, Mamera. We let you do whatever you want.''_

_Mamera: ''All right! Who's up for some girl power?''_

_All boys: ''EEHH?''_

_Mamera: *face palm* The match against Osaka Gals?_

_All boys: ''Oww.. you mean that.''_

_Mamera: *rolls with eyes.* ''Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer this time?''_

_Kidou: ''I've never done it before! Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC'S.''_

_Mamera: ''Thanks, Kidou. Minna, enjoy!''_

~ Chapter Four: Girl Power! ~

_Normal P.O.V._

-Twelve o'clock. Soccer field-

''Everybody, gather up. It's time to receive the Osaka Gals here.'' Coach Hibiki said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

They already wore their uniforms and were standing on the field.

''Let's practice some more. They're still not here.'' Kidou said.

Everybody nodded.

''I've already made the set up for this match.'' Coach Hibiki said.

''All right!'' The team shouted.

''Goenji, Mamera, forwards.'' Coach Hibiki said.

''Hai!'' Goenji and Mamera replied.

''Kidou, Ichinose, Kazemaru, Reomi, midfielders.'' Coach Hibiki continued.

''Hai.'' The three boys and Reomi replied.

''Touko, Tsunami, Domon and Fubuki, defenders.'' Coach Hibiki said.

''Hai, coach.'' The boys replied.

''And Endou on goal.'' Coach Hibiki finished.

''All right!'' Endou said.

''The rest of us, bench!'' Coach Hibiki said, while he turned around.

''Nane Yo?'' Rika shouted.

''My own team comes over and I'm not even on the field?'' She said full of disbelieve.

''Rika, this is my final decision.'' Coach Hibiki said.

Rika walked sulking back on the field.

''Minna, let's start practicing!'' Haruna shouted happily.

''Hai!'' The team replied

Then they started practice. After a while, a pink caravan drove on the school yard.

''They're here.'' Rika said happily.

She saw her old teammates get off the caravan.

''Rika!'' They shouted happily when they saw her.

''Girls! I missed you so much!'' Rika said, while she ran to her old teammates.

''How's Ichinose doing?'' Reika asked with a wink.

''I gave up on him.'' Rika said with a smile. ''He's dating Aki now.''

''EEHH? You gave up on him?'' The girl shouted.

''That's so not like you!'' Reika said.

''I guess I changed a bit.'' Rika replied.

''Anyway, we're here for a match!'' A team member of Rika said.

''All right, come on.'' Rika said.

They walked back on the field.

''Hi girls, nice to see you again.'' Endou said to them.

''It's nice seeing you guys too.'' The girls replied with a wink.

''Midou-san, you're the new captain?'' Endou asked Reika.

Reika nodded.

''Hai, it's so cool!'' She shouted.

Then, she noticed Kazemaru. Reika immediately started to blush. Since the match her teammates played against Raimon, she never forgot him.

''Hi Kazemaru!'' Reika said, while she gave her famous wink.

Kazemaru started to blush.

''H-Hi, Midou-san.'' He replied.

''Ow, you can call me Reika.'' Reika said with a smile.

''H-Hai.'' Kazemaru stammered.

''All right, everybody. Let's begin this match!'' Aki shouted.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

They went on their position and Osaka Gals was given the kick-off.

''Minna, let's start!'' Haruna shouted.

Then, she blew her whistle.

''All right girls, forward!'' Reika shouted, while she took the ball up.

''No way!'' Goenji shouted.

Reika placed the ball between her feet and made some flick flacks, just like she did in the previous match.

''Na-Nane Yo?'' Goenji shouted surprised.

Reika grinned and dribbled further. Then, she saw Kazemaru. She gave him her famous wink and jumped over him. Then, she dribbled further.

''They've become stronger and faster!'' Kidou said growling. ''Defense, prepare!''

''Hai!'' The defenders shouted back.

Reika jumped with the ball.

''The Tower V2!'' Touko shouted.

Reika fell on the ground.

''Nice, Touko!'' Endou shouted.

Touko ran forward.

''Ichinose!'' She shouted, while she kicked the ball.

''Hai!'' He replied, while he catched the ball with his chest.

''Kidou!'' He shouted immediately, while he kicked the bal further towards Kidou.

''No way!'' A midfielder of Osaka Gals shouted.

She jumped between them and catched the ball.

''Reika!'' She shouted.

''Hai!'' Reika replied.

The midfielder shot the ball high in the air.

''Do you guys want to see my new Hissatsu?'' Reika said, while she winked.

She jumped into the air, behind the ball.

''Love shot!'' She shouted, while she kicked the ball.

The ball was covered in a pink glow and whizzed in Endou's direction.

''That's not a strong shot at all.'' Domon said grinning.

''Wait for it.'' Reika said grinning.

Endou watched the ball and was caught in a spell. He saw heart everywhere and felt happy. Because he got distracted, the ball whizzed easy besides him in the goal. Reika smiled.

''Told you so.'' She said, while she returned to her position.

''Nane Yo?'' The Inazuma Eleven team members shouted.

''Endou, what happened?'' Touko asked.

''I… got distracted.'' Endou replied. ''That stupid love shot makes you see things, which distracts you.''

''We understand, Endou. Try to figure out a solution for that shot.'' Tsunami said.

''Hai, I'll try.'' Endou replied.

Then, the game continued. Goenji and Mamera took the kick-off. Goenji was on the ball, but suddenly, someone slide towards him. Goenji jumped up with the ball and passed it to Mamera.

''Mamera!'' He shouted.

''Hai!'' Mamera answered, while she catched the ball. She jumped up into the air.

''Summer Heat!'' She shouted.

The ball whizzed to the keeper. She catched it with both hands, but was pushed backwards.

''Goal!'' Aki and Haruna shouted at the same time.

''That looked awesome!'' Chiyuki said twinkling.

''All right.'' Mamera said happy. ''Nice pass, Goenji''

Goenji smiled at her.

''Nice goal.'' He replied with a wink.

Mamera started to blush.

''Hey, lovebirds. Can we continue?'' Ichinose asked grinning.

''Hai.'' Goenji and Mamera both replied with a blush.

The game went on and the kick-off was for Osaka Gals.

''This time, we'll get them.'' Reika said.

She ran forward and dodged some players. Then, she reached Reomi. Reomi gave her a cute smile.

''Glitter Smoke!'' She shouted.

''Nane? I can't see anything!'' Reika shouted.

Reomi stole the ball from her and ran forwards.

''You're not getting past me!'' A midfielder shouted.

''I won't. The ball will.'' Reomi said with a smile. ''Sparkle Shoot!'' She shouted.

The ball curved around the midfielder and Ichinose catched it.

''Nice pass, Reomi.'' He said.

''Arigato!'' Reomi answered with a smile.

Ichinose ran forward and passed the ball towards Goenji.

''Goenji, now!'' He shouted.

''Hai!'' Goenji replied.

He jumped high up in the air.

''Bakunetsu Storm!'' He shouted, while he kicked the flaming ball.

The keeper didn't stand a change. It whizzed in the right corner.

'' Sugoi, Goenji!'' Mamera said to him.

''Arigato, Mamera.'' He replied with a blush.

Ichinose face palmed.

''Those two just love each other too much.'' He said grinning.

He turned to Aki and gave her a wink. Aki started to blush immediately.

''Hey lovebird, focus on the game.'' Goenji said with a grin.

Ichinose started to laugh.

''All right.'' He said.

The score was in advantage of Inazuma Eleven and Osaka Gals had the kick off.

''Come on, girls! We show them how much we've trained!'' Reika shouted.

She ran forwards with another forward. They dodged everybody, while they kept passing the ball to each other. Then, they jumped up in the air on the same time.

''Could it be…'' Rika said to herself from the bench.

''Butterfly Dream!'' Reika and the forward shouted, while they kicked the ball.

It whizzed towards Endou.

''I got it this time!'' He said.

He tried to push it away with his fist, but the ball curved around him and went into the goal.

''It's tied.'' Haruna said shocked.

''Come on, Inazuma Eleven!'' Chiyuki shouted. ''I believe in you guys!''

Some of the members turned around at her and gave her a thumbs up. Chiyuki smiled.

''You like the team, don't you?'' Haruna asked Chiyuki.

''Hai. They're all so nice.'' Chiyuki answered, while she watched the members.

Then, Haruna blew her whistle.

''Minna, half-time! Take a break.'' She shouted.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied, while they walked off the field.

''They've become really good.'' Ichinose said, while he sighted.

''Don't worry about it. It's only a tie. We can still win.'' Rika said.

Then, she watched her team members. She smiled.

''Sugoi, Osaka Gals.'' She whispered.

''We must come up with a strategy.'' Reomi said pensive.

''I was thinking the same thing.'' Kidou replied.

''I got something, I think.'' Reomi said.

She turned towards Mamera and Fubuki.

''Can't you guys switch places?'' She asked.

Mamera and Fubuki looked at each other.

''Yeah, sure. We can play on both positions.'' Mamera said.

Fubuki nodded. Reomi smiled.

''We need Goenji and Fubuki to do their crossfire. That will blow the opponents away.'' Reomi said smiling.

''That's amazing.'' Kidou said. ''But it's hard to get the ball to them. If we're coming close, Midou-san will use Prima Donna and steal your ball.''

''That's why there always must be two people running forward.'' Reomi explained. ''She can only do Prima Donna with one person.''

The whole team was speechless.

''You an amazing strategist.'' Kidou said to Reomi.

Reomi blushed.

''Th-Thank you.'' She replied.

''Minna, time for the second half!'' Aki shouted.

''Please take your positions!'' Haruna continued.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

They returned towards the field.

''All right, let's kick some ass.'' Reomi said grinning.

Then, Haruna blew her whistle. The kick-off was for Inazuma Eleven.

''Goenji, Fubuki, keep running forward. Ichinose and Reomi will stay running after you guys.'' Kidou shouted.

''Hai!'' Goenji and Fubuki replied.

Fubuki had the ball, but Reika slide towards him. He kick the ball backwards with his heel and Reomi took it over. She passed it towards Ichinose.

''Ichinose, go for it!'' She shouted. Reika saw it and used her Hissatsu.

''Prima Donna!'' She shouted with a lovely voice.

Ichinose was dragged into a love dance, but in the mean time, the ball was still lying untouched on the field, because Reika was still busy with her dance.

''This is what I mean.'' Reomi said.

She ran towards the ball, stole it and run further.

''Nane Yo?'' Reika asked, when she finished her dance.

''Nice work, Reomi!'' Ichinose shouted.

Reomi smiled and passed the ball towards Fubuki.

''Go, guys!'' She shouted.

Fubuki and Goenji jumped into the air.

''Crossfire!'' They shouted, while they kicked the ball at the same time.

''KYAA!'' The keeper shouted out of fear.

The ball whizzed with some amazing power into the left corner of the goal.

''Sugoi!'' All the Inazuma Eleven members shouted.

''All thanks to you.'' Kidou said to Reomi.

''N-no, that's not true. You guys did all the hard work. I just made it up.'' She said.

''That's just as good. And besides, you were amazing back there. You did some great things.'' Kidou said with a smile.

''A-Arigato.'' Reomi replied.

She felt that warm feeling in her stomach again and a huge blush started to appear on her cheeks.

''L-Let's go on.'' She stammered.

''Hai.'' Kidou said, and he turned around and walked back to his position.

_What is this feeling every time I'm with him. I can't stop thinking about it._

Reomi slapped her cheeks.

''Back to the game, Reomi.'' She said to herself.

Then, she returned to her position.

The kick-off was for Osaka Gals.

''Come on, girls. Give everything you have.'' Reika shouted.

''Hai!'' Her teammates replied.

Reika ran up with the ball again. Ichinose ran towards her.

''Flame Dance!'' He shouted.

He managed to steal the ball from her.

''Kidou!'' He shouted.

They both ran forward.

''Twin boost!'' They both shouted, while they performed the moves.

The keeper of Osaka Gals captured it, but was pushed back again.

''That's another point for Inazuma Eleven!'' Aki shouted happily.

They played on for a while and then Haruna blew her whistle to tell the group that the match had ended.

''And the winner is… Inazuma Eleven.'' She said happily.

''All right!'' All the Inazuma Eleven Members shouted.

''It was a great match.'' Reika said to Endou, while they shook hands.

''You guys really became stronger!'' Endou said impressed.

Reika smiled.

''Yeah, we trained hard.'' She replied.

''Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you guys stay here. We can hold a barbeque on the beach.'' Endou suggested at the Osaka Gals.

''That sounds like fun.'' They replied.

''Minna, what do you think?'' Endou asked at his teammates.

''Sugoi!'' They replied.

''All right then, let's fetch some food and stuff and create a cozy evening with all soccer players.'' Endou shouted.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

They split up in teams and each team got a task.

''All right, let's meet each other again at six o' clock on the beach here.'' Endou said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

_Mamera's P.O.V._

I was chosen with Goenji, Aki and Ichinose to fetch bread, so we walked to a baker shop and bought some baguette.

''All right, we're done. We still have an hour, so what shall we do?'' Ichinose said.

''You guys go play soccer, and Aki and I will watch.'' I said laughing.

''Fine by us.'' They said.

They fetched a soccer ball and started to master some techniques, while Aki and I sat down on the ground ant watched them.

''Didn't you want to join them, Mamera?'' Aki asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, I want to watch them for a while.'' I said with a smile.

''Why?'' Aki said.

''I don't know. I like talking to you and I played enough soccer for today.'' I replied.

Aki smiled.

''I understand.'' She said.

We watched the boys.

''So, is everything working out between you and Goenji, now?'' Aki asked me.

I nodded and smiled.

''Yes, he doesn't want to leave anymore because he says that he can't left me behind.'' I said with a smile.

''That's so cute!'' Aki said smiling.

''And what about you and Ichinose?'' I asked her.

Aki smiled at me.

''Just the same as always. We still love each other very much.'' Aki said with a blush.

At that point, Ichinose looked up at her and gave her a cute smile. Aki's blush increased.

''That's cute.'' I said with a smile.

I looked at Goenji. I saw his passion for soccer. I didn't know for sure if he felt that passionate about me.

''I'm still insecure about Goenji. I mean, I know he loves me, but I'm scared that one day he doesn't feel anything anymore. And I really don't want to lose him.'' I said to Aki with a sad tone in my voice.

''Your scared that he stops loving you.'' Aki concluded.

''Yes…'' I said.

''I think he won't. You're meant to be together. Look what you've been through together. The fire in the woods, the abduction and don't forget the first time you guys meet. He saved you from a flying soccer ball that whizzed in your direction.'' Aki said to me with a smile.

I smiled back at her.

''That's true. We've been through a lot of tough things.'' I said.

Aki nodded.

''I'm sure he feels a special band with you, Mamera.'' Aki said.

I smiled at her.

''Thanks, Aki.'' I said. ''You're still a really good friend of mine.''

Aki smiled back at me.

''Of course. And you're also mine.'' She said.

_Normal P.O.V._

-Six o' clock. On the beach-

Mamera, Aki, Ichinose and Goenji carried the baguettes to the table.

''So, that must be enough for everyone.'' Aki sighted.

''Yeah, my arms hurt from carrying them.'' Mamera said.

''Ah, come one. It's not that heavy.'' Ichinose said.

''You're a boy. You can handle more.'' Aki said laughing.

''True, true.'' Ichinose said.

The four of them looked over the beach. Almost everyone was back with the stuff they had to fetch.

''Where's Endou?'' Aki asked.

Then, they saw him, carrying a barbecue.

''Gomenasai for letting you guys wait. This thing is heavy.'' He said.

The others smiled.

''Do we have to help you?'' Goenji asked.

''No, no. I can handle it.'' Endou

Then, he almost let the barbeque fall down.

''Watch out!'' Aki said.

''Ehmm… maybe I DO need some help.'' Endou said laughing.

''We're on our way.'' Ichinose and Goenji said laughing.

They helped Endou with the barbeque. Aki and Mamera went towards Haruna and Chiyuki.

''Hey girls, did everything turn out well?'' Aki asked.

Haruna nodded.

''You can see the table standing, so I guess it worked.'' She said laughing.

Chiyuki smiled.

''It feels nice to be with all our friends together.'' She said.

Mamera nodded.

''I know what you mean. I missed friends a lot in my life. And now I finally have them. It feels great.'' She said.

Aki smiled at us. In the mean time, the barbecue was standing and everyone was present.

''Let the party begin!'' Endou shouted.

While the meat was getting prepared on the barbecue, everybody danced on the beach with each other. Everybody, except Reika. She sat down a distance from the dancing people and watched over the sea. She sighted. Her team lost again. She's the captain now, so she's responsible for this lose.

''And we've trained so hard…'' She whispered.

''Not in the mood to dance?'' Reika suddenly heard beside her.

She turned her head towards the voice and saw Kazemaru. She turned her head back away from him.

''No…'' She said.

''Me neither.'' Kazemaru said, while he sat down next to her.

They glared a while over the sea.

''Something wrong?'' Kazemaru asked.

Reika sighted.

''I just feel stupid that we've lost. We trained so hard and I'm the captain now, so I'm responsible for the scores.'' She said with sadness in her voice.

''Don't worry about it. You girls were amazing.'' Kazemaru said with a smile.

Reika turned her head towards Kazemaru.

''You really think so?'' She asked a bit surprised.

She started to feel a little bit better. Kazemaru nodded.

''Yeah… especially you. You made some awesome moves. And your new Hissatsu is really strong. You distracted Endou so easily. Normally, he would never let that happen to him.'' He explained.

Reika started to blush.

''A-Arigato.'' She stammered.

She couldn't believe Kazemaru was complementing her. _Do I… feel something for him?_ She sighted again.

''I know, losing is hard. But you only grow stronger.'' Kazemaru said with a smile.

Reika nodded.

''That's true.'' She agreed.

Kazemaru looked at her.

''Do you already feel a little bit better?'' He asked sweet.

The blush immediately reappeared on Reika's cheeks.

'''H-Hai.'' She replied with a blush. ''Thanks to you, Kazemaru.''

Kazemaru blushed a bit too.

''Well, I don't like it to see you being sad.'' He said.

''R-Really?'' Reika asked.

Her face turned slowly into the color of a tomato. Kazemaru nodded.

''You're way too sweet for that.'' He said shy, while he didn't dare to look her in the eyes anymore.

Reika's face was at it's maximum qua redness.

''You mean that?'' She asked.

Kazemaru nodded. Reika felt butterflies in her stomach. The feeling she always gets, while she's thinking about Kazemaru.

''You're sweet, Kazemaru. Really sweet.'' Reika said blushing.

Kazemaru looked at her and smiled. He loved her face and how bright it shined when she was happy. He knew for sure that he liked her. Maybe more as a friend.

''Kazemaru?'' Reika asked.

''Hai?'' He replied, while he looked at her.

Reika suddenly kissed him. Kazemaru looked shocked. _Nane Yo?_

''I like you.'' Reika said with a smile, when she let go of him.

''Reika…'' Kazemaru said.

Reika blushed and turned her face away from him.

''But I think I ruined our friendship a bit by doing this…'' She said sadly.

_No, her pretty, happy face disappears._ Kazemaru thought.

''Please smile.'' Kazemaru said. ''You look so cute when you do that.''

Reika looked surprised at him. Then she smiled.

''That's better.'' Kazemaru said.

Then, he sighted.

''But I bet you want an answer from me about this.'' Kazemaru said seriously.

''You don't have to explain.'' Reika said. ''I know I've messed it up. Gomenasai.''

Kazemaru shook his head.

''Absolutely not.'' He said.

He laid her face in his hands and gave her a sweet, soft kiss.

''You only made things better.'' Kazemaru said, while he gave a wink to Reika.

Reika started to twinkle.

''You… You like me back?'' She asked speechless.

Kazemaru nodded.

''Well, now that we finally got this out of the way, let's have fun together!'' He said happily.

''Hai!'' Reika said, while she stood up.

They walked towards the others and danced along with them. It turned out into a wonderful evening. When sunset began, everybody sat down on the beach and watched. Mamera sighted. Goenji didn't even talk to her this evening. She still felt insecure about their relationship. _Maybe I'm imagining things._ Mamera thought. She thought about her talk with Aki and smiled. She knew it was all okay.

''Mamera…'' Mamera recognized the voice of Goenji behind her.

She turned around.

''Yes?'' She asked.

''Can I sit next to you?'' Goenji asked me.

I started to blush.

''Of course you can.'' She replied.

Goenji sat down next to her and Mamera laid her head against his shoulder.

''Isn't it a beautiful sunset?'' Mamera sighted.

Goenji nodded.

''I'm glad I can see it together with you.'' He said.

''That's so sweet to say.'' Mamera said to him, while she smiled.

She lend forward and gave him a sweet kiss. Goenji stroked over her hair.

'''We've been through a lot of things, you know.'' He said.

Mamera nodded.

''I also was thinking about it today. You already saved me a couple of times.'' She said.

''Yeah… How are you going to thank me for that?'' He said grinning.

''With this.'' Mamera said, while she lend forward again and laid her arms around his neck.

She kissed him passionately. Goenji kissed her sweet back.

''I love you.'' He whispered.

''I love you too.'' Mamera replied.

Then, they kissed again.

~ End of Chapter Four ~

Mamera: ''Awwhh… Isn't that a sweet end?''

Haruna: ''KAWAII!''

Kidou: ''Normally, you don't end your story like that.''

Mamera: ''I know, it's normally by the end of the day, when they go to bed. But I liked it this way better.''

Aki: ''You're completely right.'' ^^

Mamera: ''I love romance! And drama! And exciting things!''

Everybody: ''We know!''

Chiyuki: ''And you love reviews!'' ^^

Mamera: ''That's right! So minna, please review.''

Reomi: ''Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed, Mamera.''

Mamera: ''… I do…''

Chiyuki: ''Spring break is over and school starts tomorrow!''

Mamera: ''Hai, that would be the reason why I will upload really slow. I wanted to compensate it, by uploading the previous two chapters and this one really quick, so you guys have something to read. But I promise I'll do my best to write as quick as possible.''

Ichinose: ''But don't let your schoolwork suffer under it.''

Fidio: ''You still have to learn for your German test!''

Mamera: ''MINNA, ENOUGH ABOUT SCHOOL!''

Everybody: ''Sorry…''

Mamera: ''Anyway, see you guys next chapter. Bye!''


	5. Chapter 5

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Gomenasai for the fact that I didn't upload for a long time. I had this huge writer's blog. But now, I'm full of inspiration again!''_

_Ichinose: ''YOU'RE ALIVE!''_

_Aki: ''We thought you died or something!''_

_Mamera: ''Really guys, I'm so sorry!''_

_Haruna: ''Don't worry. We're glad you're back again.''_

_Mamera: ''Actually, I was back before and wrote a gigantic chapter five. But after reading it a few times, I wasn't happy about it and deleted it.''_

_Kidou: ''Ow, that's sad.''_

_Mamera: ''Yeah, not all my stories are great. I want to give you guys the best.''_

_Tachimukai: ''Awwhh, that's really sweet.''_

_Mamera: ''But there was something that bothered me…''_

_Reomi: ''What?''_

_Mamera: ''You guys didn't review a lot! I was so disappointed…''_

_Everybody: ''Awwhh…''_

_Mamera: ''But I hope you guys will this time!''_

_Chiyuki: ''Onee-chan, let's start the story!''_

_Mamera: ''Wait! The disclaimer must come first!''_

_Mark: ''Ehmm… all right. I'll do it. Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's._

_Mamera: ''Thanks, Mark. Time to reveal the story! Minna, enjoy!''_

~ Chapter Five: The injury ~

_Reomi's P.O.V._

It was a sunny morning when I entered the soccer field with my two sisters by my side.

''Good morning everybody!'' I shouted happily.

''Ohayo, Reomi-san!'' Everybody replied.

I felt this huge excitement flowing through my body.

''Who's ready for some soccer?'' I shouted.

The boys and Mamera replied excited.

''All right, me too! Let's begin soon!''

All the football players ran up the field.

''Reomi sure is in the mood for some football.'' Haruna said laughing to Chiyuki.

Chiyuki smiled.

''I don't know what it is. She's been like this since we're up. But it's really funny.'' She replied.

''You have a crazy twin sister.'' Aki said with a smile to Chiyuki.

''I know. Sometimes I can't even imagine we're twin sisters. We're so different from the inside.'' She replied.

''But on the outside, you really look the same.'' Haruna said.

Chiyuki smiled.

''I know.''

In the mean time, the soccer players already split up in two teams.

''Who's taking the kick-off?'' Goenji asked.

''My team of course!'' I replied.

Goenji grinned.

''All right, then off you go.'' He said.

I gave him a smile and stepped towards the ball.

''Come on, sis. Let's show him what we've got.'' I said to Mamera.

She smiled to me.

''All right! Let's do this!'' She replied.

Then, Haruna blew her whistle. I kicked the ball towards Mamera and sprinted forward. Mamera headed up too, but he ball was stolen from Kazemaru.

''Damn it.'' Mamera replied sulking.

''Don't worry. We'll get it back. Defense, be steady!'' I shouted.

''Hai!'' My team replied.

I was made captain of the red team and was fighting against the white team where Endou was captain.

''Minna, go on!'' He shouted.

Goenji ran up forward and received the ball from Kazemaru.

''Goenji, go!'' He shouted.

Goenji jumped high up in the air.

''Bakunetsu Storm!'' He shouted.

''Majin the Hand!'' Tachimukai shouted.

He got the ball, but it was close.

''Next time, it goes in.'' Goenji said with a wink.

''In your dreams.'' Tachimukai replied.

Then, he threw the ball towards me.

''Reomi!'' He shouted.

''Hai!'' I replied, while I catched the ball on my chest.

I sprinted forward with Mamera on my side.

''Mamera, up high!'' I shouted, while I kicked the ball in the air.

Mamera jumped into the air.

''Summer Heat!'' She shouted.

The ball was on fire and headed towards Endou.

''I can handle it.'' Endou said. ''Fist of Justice!''

A giant fist appeared and pushed Mamera's shot away.

''Again!'' I shouted, while I catched the ball from the air.

I shot it up high again. Mamera jumped again.

''Summer Heat!'' She screamed and kicked the ball again.

This time, Endou didn't had enough power left to block it. It whizzed in the goal.

''All right!'' Mamera said happily.

''Good shot, Onee-chan.'' I replied.

''All thanks to you.'' Mamera said to me with a wink.

I blushed.

''Well, you shot it.'' I said.

Mamera laughed.

''Still don't accept compliments?'' She asked me.

I laughed too.

''Good training, guys.'' Coach Hibiki said with a smile.

Everybody replied with a smile.

''There's actually something I want to try.'' Coach Hibiki said.

Everybody looked curious.

''What is it?'' Rika asked wondered.

''A new Hissatsu technique.'' Coach Hibiki replied with a grin.

''Really? What for one?'' Kidou asked.

''A Hissatsu technique for two persons.'' Coach Hibiki replied.

''Who are the lucky one's?'' I asked.

''You and your sister are.'' Coach Hibiki replied to me.

Mamera and I looked shocked.

''Eehh?'' We said at the same time.

Everybody looked excited.

''That's a great idea! You both are really strong players!'' Endou said.

''It definitely will be powerful!'' Touko said, while she gave a thumbs up.

''Well, what do you girls think?'' Coach Hibiki asked to Mamera and me.

''Well, I think it's a good idea.'' Mamera said with a smile.

''Really, sister? I mean, I'm not that good as you. Are you sure you want this?'' I asked a bit insecure.

''Of course! We can do this! As long as were together!'' Mamera replied.

''All right then, let's do it, sis!'' I said happily.

''Yay! This is going to be awesome!'' Chiyuki shouted.

Mamera and I gave her a cute smile.

''Well then, let's practice.'' Mamera said.

''I've got an idea for a shoot.'' I said with a little grin.

''Really? What do you have in mind?'' Mamera asked me curious.

''We jumped both in the air, grab each others hands, turn around in the sky and then, we kicked the ball at the same time. You shoot with your right leg, I'll shoot it with my left leg.'' I explain.

''That sounds amazing!'' Mamera said excited. ''Do you already have a name for it?''

''Ehhmm…'' I thought out loud.

''Sister Love!'' Chiyuki shouted.

''That's a lovely name.'' Haruna said.

''Yeah, it really suits you girls.'' Aki continued.

Mamera and I smiled.

''All right then. We have a technique and a name. Now, let's make it work.'' Mamera said.

''Hai, let's practice!'' I said.

Everybody went to their places on the field.

''Ready?'' Goenji asked, who took the kick-off.

''Ready!'' Mamera and I replied.

Then, Haruna blew her whistle again.

''Here we go!'' Aki shouted.

The match started. Goenji sprinted forward, while Kidou ran next to him.

''Let's go, Goenji!'' Kidou shouted.

''Hai!'' Goenji replied.

''Sorry, but that's not going to happen.'' Reomi said with a smile. ''Glitter Smoke!''

''No, not that again.'' Kidou said.

''Where's the ball?'' Goenji asked.

''Here it is!'' Reomi said with a smile, while she ran forward.

''Damn it, she stole it again!'' Goenji sulked.

''Yeah, she's good…'' Kidou said a little bit breathless.

Goenji examined the expression on his face and smiled. _I recognize that way of looking._ He thought. He decided to shut his mouth about it.

''All right, Mamera. Ready?'' I shouted.

''Yes, let's do it.'' Mamera replied.

We jumped into the air, but not on the same time. We came out wrong. We let our self drop on the ground again.

''The timing was not correct.'' I said.

''Hai. Let's count the next time.'' Mamera said.

I nodded.

''All right. 3… 2…1… NOW!'' I shouted.

We both jumped on the same time in the air.

''All right, now grab each other's hands.'' I said in the air.

Mamera grabbed my wrists and we turned around. Only, we turned around too much, so we ended up pointing to the side of the field, instead of the goal.

''No, we failed again.'' Mamera said disappointed.

''Don't give up. Let's try again.'' I said.

Mamera nodded. In the mean time, the ball reached Goenji again.

''Now I'm going to make it in.'' He said determined.

He jumped into the air and shot the ball.

''Bakunetsu Screw!'' He shouted.

''Majin the Hand!'' Tachimukai screamed.

This time, he couldn't handle it.

''It's in!'' Kidou said content.

''Bakunetsu Screw is a lot better than Bakunetsu Storm.'' Tachimukai said sighting.

''I know, that's why I saved the best for the last.'' Goenji replied.

''So you mean you're done already?'' Mamera asked grinning.

''Oh, you want some more?'' Goenji asked, while he winked at her.

''Bring it.'' She said, while she winked back.

''Lovebirds…'' Ichinose said sighting.

Everybody laughed.

''All right, let's go on.'' I said.

Mamera and I took the kick-off and we both headed to the front.

''All right, we need to time really well and watch our turn in the air.'' I said.

''Hai, understood!'' Mamera replied.

''Okay, NOW!'' I shouted.

We both jumped into the air at the same time. We grabbed each others hands and turned into the air.

''Okay, stop... NOW!'' I shouted.

We stopped turning and ended with our faces towards the goal.

''Now shoot!'' I shouted.

Mamera shot with her left leg.

''Oh no, wait. That's the wrong one.'' She said confused.

The ball whizzed besides the goal. We landed on the ground again.

''You must shoot with your right leg and I have to shoot with my left leg. And that, we have to time really well for the power boost it's gonna give. Otherwise it had no effect.'' I explained.

Mamera nodded with a sight.

''It's so hard. I ruin it for us all…'' She said a bit sad.

I smiled at her.

''No, you're doing great. We can't expect that it succeeds in just a minute. A Hissatsu technique needs time and practice. Those faults are good. We can learn from it and avoid it better. Right?'' I said to my Onee-chan.

Mamera smiled at me.

''Right. Thanks, Reomi. You're really great.'' She said to me.

I started to blush again.

''Well, it's the truth.'' I said, trying to avoid the compliment.

For some kind of reason I always get nervous when I get a compliment. I feel like I don't deserve it or something like that. Other are always doing a better job then me. They deserve a compliment. I smiled at my sister.

''Let's try again, okay?'' I asked.

She smiled.

''Okay. And we're going to succeed!'' She said determined.

I smiled.

''That's the spirit. Now, let's go on with the game.'' I said.

Endou shot the ball from his goalpost.

''Kidou!'' He shouted.

''Hai!'' Kidou replied, while he catched the ball and headed forward.

''Kidou, over here!'' Goenji shouted.

''Not when I'm here.'' Tsunami said, while he made a sliding on the ball.

Luckily, he managed to steal the ball.

''Reomi!'' He shouted, while he kicked the ball in my direction.

I received in on my chest and let it fall in front of my feet.

''Mamera, another chance!'' I said.

''Right, come on!'' She replied.

''Okay… NOW!'' I shouted.

We jumped at the same time in the air and turned around, while we were holding on to each others hands.

''All right, stop… NOW!'' I shouted.

We stopped turning and faced the goal.

''3…2…1…SHOOT!'' I said.

We kicked the ball at the same time.

''Sister Love!'' We shouted both.

The ball received a pink glare and a big heart appeared behind it. It whizzed towards the goal. Endou's eyes widened.

''It worked…'' He said breathless.

Because of the fascination, he forgot that he had to defend the goal. The ball hit him hard and he flew a few meters backwards. In the mean time, Mamera and I reached the ground again and watched our shoot.

''Oh god, Endou! Are you all right?'' Mamera asked, while she ran towards Endou.

Endou crawled back up.

''Yes… I think so. That shot…'' He said.

''Yes?'' I asked.

''It was amazing!'' He shouted full of enthusiasm.

The whole team smiled happy.

''It was so powerful… I can't describe it.'' Endou said fascinated.

''Well, I'm glad it worked.'' I said relieved.

''Yeah, me too.'' Mamera continued.

''That shot looked so amazing!'' Rika said.

''It's really cute.'' Chiyuki continued.

''We're definitely going to score some goals with this new shot.'' Touko said determined.

Mamera and I started to blush.

''Thanks, minna.'' We said shy.

''But we must thank Reomi the most. She came up with the idea and technique. It was her shot.'' Mamera suddenly said.

I started to blush more. Everybody started to cheer my name and I turned as red as a tomato.

''Minna, please stop. I feel so shy.'' I said red.

Everybody laughed. Kidou came towards me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

''That technique is amazing. I'm jealous of you.'' He said, while he smiled.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

''Th-Thank you, Kidou.'' I said shy.

''Keep up the good work!'' Tsunami yelled.

''Minna, it's time for a break.'' Haruna said.

''Water!'' Ichinose shouted.

He ran to the water bottles and grabbed one.

''I'm so thirsty.'' He said, while he opened his bottle and started drinking.

''Yeah, me too. This was a intense training.'' Mark replied.

''But we have to if we want to make it through the tournament.'' Dylan said.

''That's right.'' Coach Hibiki continued. ''As you all know, The Football Frontier Special Cup starts this Monday.''

''Football Frontier Special Cup?'' Endou asked confused.

''Yes, the Special Cup. It's a new edition. It's a completion worldwide over different countries, but other nationalities are now allowed in an other team.'' Coach Hibiki explained.

''So, instead of fighting for America, we can fight for Japan now?'' Ichinose asked.

''That's right.'' Coach Hibiki said with a grin.

''That's great!'' Mark and Dylan said at the same time.

''Monday is the drawing for the pre-matches in Asia. The eight participating Asian teams are getting drawn to find out who their opponent will be.'' Coach Hibiki explained.

''Are the countries the same as last year?'' Goenji asked.

''Hai. The countries are the same. That means that Australia, Qatar, Korea, Saudi Arabia, Uzbekistan, Thailand, China and South Africa will participate too.'' Coach Hibiki said.

''Sugoi!'' Fidio said. ''I can stay with Japan.''

''That's great.'' Chiyuki said blushing.

Fidio gave her a wink and Chiyuki's blush increased.

''When will our first match be?'' Kidou asked.

''At Wednesday.'' Coach Hibiki answered.

''Wait, I realize something. Are we going back to Liocott Island again?'' Edgar asked wondered.

''Yes, we are.'' Coach Hibiki replied with a grin.

''SUGOI!'' The whole team shouted.

''So, tomorrow is the drawing?'' Touko asked.

''Yes, so I want you guys to be in shape for Wednesday. Understood?'' Coach Hibiki said.

''Understood.'' The team replied.

They ran back on the soccer field and resumed practice again. Chiyuki watched with a smile on her face.

''Why don't you want to play soccer, Chiyuki?'' Haruna asked her.

Chiyuki smiled.

''Don't get me wrong, I love soccer. But I'm more of a supportive type. I'm too shy to play soccer. I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of winning. I don't want to disappoint my team and every time I would lose the ball, I would feel guilty.'' Chiyuki explained.

Haruna smiled.

''I understand.'' She said.

She watched her teammates run over the field.

''Haruna, why don't you play soccer?'' Chiyuki asked.

Haruna started to stammer.

''Well…I… All right, I just admit it. I suck at soccer.'' She sighted.

Chiyuki laughed.

''Well, at least someone of your family keeps the soccer tradition high.'' Chiyuki said, while she pointed at Kidou.

Haruna smiled.

''Yes. And he's really good. We used to play soccer while we were younger. Until the moment we were separated.'' Haruna said sadly.

She stared at her brother.

''I guess it must have been a hard time for you.'' Chiyuki said.

''It was…'' Haruna said.

Kidou noticed that Haruna was looking at him. He stopped for a moment and smiled at her. Haruna smiled back.

''But now, everything is all right. I have him back and I'm happier then ever.'' She said with a bright smile.

Chiyuki smiled too.

''We're happy for you too.'' She said.

Haruna smiled.

''Thanks.''

In the mean time, the soccer players were busy on the field again.

''All right sis, let's do our Hissatsu again.'' I said determined.

''Hai.'' Mamera replied.

We jumped into the air on the same time. We grabbed each other's hands and turned around. Then, we kicked the ball.

''Sister Love!'' We shouted both.

Then, I felt it. An immense pain flowing through my left ankle. My face turned into a painful expression. I collapsed back on the ground.

''Reomi!'' Mamera shouted, while she kneeled down next to me.

I grabbed my left ankle with my both hands.

''Let it stop, please! Let the pain stop!'' I shouted.

The pain was unbearable. I gritted my teeth.

''Somebody, help her! She's badly injured!'' Mamera shouted lightly in panic.

''Don't worry, Mamera. I'm fine.'' I said, while I tried to get back on my feet again.

When I stood on my ankle again, the immense pain returned even worse. I fell back on the ground and I shut my eyes, because of the pain.

''KYAA!'' I shouted of pain.

''Reomi!'' Mamera said anxious.

Some teammates came to take a look at me.

''I'm coming!'' Haruna shouted, while she carried her medical bag.

She kneeled down next to me and fetched some cooling ointment. She smeared it on my ankle. When she touched my ankle, it really hurt.

''KYAA!'' I shouted again, while I squeezed my eyes even more close.

Haruna shook her head sadly.

''I can't even touch it. It's really bad.'' She said.

''No…'' Mamera said.

''You can't be injured right now. We need you!'' Endou shouted.

''I'm so sorry, Endou…'' I said.

''It's okay, Reomi. But you need to rest now.'' Aki said.

''No, it's okay. I can play. This is nothing.'' I said stubborn.

I stood up again. When I placed my ankle on the ground, pain shot through my body, but I tried to hide it.

''You see?'' I said, while I faked a smile.

Everybody looked a bit suspicious.

''Are you sure?'' Kidou asked.

I nodded.

''Really! Well, come on guys. Let's go on practicing.'' I said happily, while I tried to avoid my pain my ankle was giving me.

''All right, you heard Reomi. Let's go on!'' Endou shouted.

Everybody returned to his position. I had tears in her eyes. _This hurts so bad! But I can't give up now. The team needs me. Especially because of the new Hissatsu technique Mamera and I mastered. I just have to be silent and keep running._

''Kick-off!'' Goenji shouted. He kicked the ball towards Kidou and they sprinted forward.

I started too run, but stopped immediately. I almost shouted out loud. I bit on my lip. _I'm fine. Nothing's going on here._ I saw Kidou examining me, like he didn't believe me. I faked another smile and try to convince him with my eyes that everything was fine. He glared at me one last time and went on with the ball. Tsunami stole it and passed it towards me.

''Come on, Reomi!'' He shouted.

''Hai!" I reacted, while I catched the ball.

I started running and try to look as normal as possible, while I had the feeling I was dying inside.

''Mamera!'' I shouted, while I nodded at her.

''Hai!'' She said, while she nodded back.

We jumped in the air at the same time and grabbed each other's hand. We turned around and kicked the ball.

''Sister Love!'' We shouted.

''KYAAA!'' I shouted really intense, why I collapsed on the ground again.

''Reomi!'' The whole team shouted, while they ran towards me.

I was trembling and couldn't manage to get back on my feet again.

''I'm fine… minna. Go back to the practice.'' I said a little bit soft.

''Are you crazy? Like we believe you!'' Touko said.

''Sis, are you okay?'' Mamera asked, while she had tears in her eyes.

Chiyuki came running towards me too.

''Sis, stop this now already! Are you insane? You can't go on with that ankle anymore!'' She shouted in panic.

''Onee-chan, Chiyuki… Don't worry. There's really no need to make a big fuss about this. If I say I'm okay, then you must believe it.'' I said.

''Sis, you're really stubborn.'' Chiyuki said.

I sighted.

''Everybody, It's okay. We're losing precious time here. We need to practice. Otherwise we're not ready for the FFS.'' I said.

Everybody doubted.

''I'm watching you…'' Kidou said determined to me.

I panicked a little bit. Kidou could see through you really clearly. _All right, from now on: I don't show any emotion anymore. Only a big smile._

''Minna, let's practice!'' I shouted enthusiastically.

''All right!'' Everybody replied, except for Kidou, Mamera and Chiyuki.

They all glared at me with a suspicious look. I turned my glare away from them and faked a smile, while I stood up again. _Keep smiling, keep smiling. _I forced myself. The ball was shot again.

''Mark, get them!'' Endou shouted, while he threw the ball towards him.

''Let's go!'' Mark said with a grin, while he took the ball and sprinted forward.

''No way!'' I shouted, while I ran towards him. ''Glitter Smoke!''

''Nane?'' Mark replied.

I stole his ball and ran up forward.

''Mamera, shoot it!'' I shouted, while I shot the ball high up in the air.

I didn't had the strength left to do Sister Love, so Mamera had to make the goals.

''Hai!'' Mamera replied, while she jumped into the air, right after the ball.

''Here it comes…'' Endou whispered.

''Summer Heat!'' Mamera shouted, while she kicked the ball.

Endou managed to stop it.

''I stopped it!'' Endou shouted happily.

''You've became stronger, Endou-san!'' Tachimukai said with a smile.

Mamera poured.

''Only Sister Love can still score by Endou.'' She concluded.

I was a bit nervous. I really couldn't do that shot again.

''Nice try, Mamera.'' I said to my sister, while I smiled at her.

''Why didn't we do Sister Love? We were in the perfect position.'' Mamera said.

I blushed a bit.

''Well… I thought you could make it in too.'' I said quickly.

''But I failed.'' Mamera said sadly.

''Don't worry, sweetie. It will go in next time.'' Goenji said to Mamera, while he hugged her.

I smiled by looking at the couple. Then, I discovered Kidou's suspicious looking face. I smiled at him again. _Stop glaring at me!_ He walked away. I sighted relieved. My ankle really was hurt and I felt that it was really swollen. _Don't give in, Reomi! You're strong!_

''Reomi, are you all right?'' Coach Hibiki shouted at me.

I nodded at him with a smile, hoping that would convince him. I couldn't stop now. I had to fight for this team for the FFS. I came so far. I felt tired and dizzy from the pain I was fighting myself through. It used my energy.

''Don't worry Reomi,'' I said reassuring to myself. ''You only have to get through this game and then you can treat your ankle by yourself.''

''All right, coming through!'' Goenji shouted.

''Sunlight!'' Mamera shouted.

She stole his ball with a smile.

''Thank you, sweetie.'' She said to him.

I laughed.

''How nice of you, Mamera.'' I said, while I sprinted forward too.

My ankle burned, but I ignored it. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes. My vision blurred.

''Go on…'' I told myself.

I started to run even harder. I had to keep up with Mamera. Then, everything turned black and I collapsed.

_Normal P.O.V._

Reomi woke up in a bed.

''Where am I?'' She asked.

She looked around and saw no one. She recognized the clubhouse of the Inazuma Eleven members. She sighted relieved. Then, she felt her ankle burn. She grabbed it and saw that it was bandaged.

''My ankle…'' She said.

Then, the door opened. Reomi shocked.

''Kidou-kun!'' She shouted.

Kidou looked angry.

''Are you insane, Reomi?'' He shouted at her.

Reomi turned scared.

''Kidou-kun, you're scaring me.'' She said.

Kidou shook his head.

''From the beginning, when your ankle was injured, you kept going on. Why didn't you stop?'' He asked, while his eyes still were looking angry.

''Well… I… Ehh…'' Reomi stammered.

''You're an imbecile!'' Kidou shouted at her. ''You could seriously get injured on the ankle for the rest of your life!''

Reomi shut her mouth immediately and didn't dare to say anything anymore. Kidou looked intense in her eyes.

''Why didn't you stop?'' He asked, determined to find the answer.

''Because… Because I wouldn't disappoint you guys.'' Reomi said.

''Why would we be disappointed in you, when you're injured and want to stop training?'' Kidou asked.

''Because… Well, maybe you guys would think I'm weak. And besides, I want to be there when we're fighting for the FFS. I don't want to sit on the bench and watch you guys fighting for victory. I want to achieve it with the feeling I stood on that field too!'' Reomi shouted.

Kidou stayed silent for a moment and was a little bit shocked by Reomi's intense reaction.

''Reomi-san, don't you know we want the best for you? If you keep practicing on an injured leg or ankle, it will only get worse. You have to treat it as soon as possible. Only then, you recover the fastest way. You know that, right?'' Kidou said.

''Yes…'' Reomi said guilty.

She almost felt like crying, now she's confronted with her behavior. And it's even worse because Kidou is the one who's doing it. She doesn't want him to hate her. She wants him to be impressed of her.

''Kidou… I'm so sorry…'' Reomi said.

''You better are!'' Kidou said back with a mean undertone. ''You really worried everyone. How do you think your sisters reacted? They were scared as hell!''

Reomi felt herself becoming smaller and smaller. The guilty feeling increased every second.

''I know…'' Reomi replied.

Kidou sighted.

''How's your ankle?'' He asked.

''It's fine now, I guess.'' Reomi replied, while she looked at her bandaged ankle.

''Give it some rest. Then you should be fine in a few days.'' He said.

''Days?'' Reomi shouted.

Kidou nodded.

''You thought this was healed in a couple hours?'' Kidou asked. ''You only made the situation worse for yourself.''

Reomi looked sad.

''What have I done…'' She whispered.

''Well, go and get some sleep. You look tired.'' Kidou said.

He turned around and left the room without saying goodbye. As soon as the door was closed, Reomi started to cry.

''I disappointed everyone!'' She sobbed. ''I'm terrible!''

The door opened again and Mamera and Chiyuki walked inside.

''Sis? Is everything all right?'' Chiyuki asked.

''We were really worried.'' Mamera continued.

''I'm fine. Just… go away now.'' Reomi said, while she turned her face away from them.

Mamera and Chiyuki left a little bit worried.

''She was crying.'' Chiyuki said to Mamera when they stood outside.

Mamera nodded.

''Just leave her for a moment. I think she needs to let it all come out now.'' She said.

Chiyuki and Mamera left. In the mean time, Reomi's cheeks were wet from her tears.

''Kidou didn't have to be so mean to me.'' She said growling, while she still sobbed.

Then, somebody knocked on the door.

''No!'' Reomi shouted.

''Reomi, it's me, Aki. We're going home. Are you coming with us?'' She heard Aki's voice.

''No… just go ahead without me. I'll stay here for a while.'' Reomi said.

''All right. We'll see you tomorrow.'' Aki said.

Reomi sighted. She wanted everybody to leave, before she was coming out of this clubhouse. She let herself fall on the bed.

''What a day…'' She said in the void.

She examined her ankle once more. It's turned a bit blue-purple and is really swallowed.

''They were right. I should have stopped the first time I felt the pain…'' Reomi said to herself.

She sighted again.

''But I don't want to give up. I want to be a good member of this team. I don't want to be left alone, just like I was years ago…'' She said sadly.

She started to cry again.

''I hate being alone…'' Reomi said into the void.

She pulled up her knees on the bed and embraced them with her arms. She lied there for a few minutes. Then, she stood up from the bed.

''I probably should go.'' Reomi mumbled.

She putted on her shoes very carefully. It really hurt. After a while, she finally managed to pull them on.

''Well, let's go home now.'' She said.

She opened the clubhouse door and walked outside. She needed to cross the soccer field in order to go home. She crossed the field but on the midway, she heard someone saying her name. Surprised, she turned around and looked for the voice. Then, she saw Kidou leaning against the goalpost of the left goal.

''Kidou, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going home?'' Reomi asked.

''No, I waited for you.'' Kidou said.

''Really?'' Reomi asked with a blush, but suddenly, she remembered his mean behavior. ''Why?'' She asked surly.

''Because you can't walk properly home on that ankle. You need some support.'' He said.

''I don't want your support.'' Reomi said with a mean undertone.

She turned around and walked away from him.

''Wait, I'm not done yet.'' Kidou said.

Reomi turned around again.

''What is it?'' She asked with a sight.

''Don't talk to me like that.'' Kidou said.

Reomi squeezed her eyes a bit.

''I can decide that on my own. You can't tell me what to do.'' She said.

''Still stubborn, I see.'' Kidou said with a smile.

''Why are you laughing?'' Reomi asked a bit angry.

_Man, he's getting on my nerves._

''Because of your attitude. It's so not like you. You're always nice. Being mean is not who you are.'' Kidou said.

''What do you know about me?'' Reomi said.

''I know you're sweet, smart, a good football player, caring, enthusiastic and really lovely.'' Kidou said.

Reomi started to blush really intense.

''Na-Nane yo?'' She asked shocked.

Kidou walked towards her.

''It's the truth.'' He said.

''Bu-But, if you think about me that way, why were you so rude to me in the clubhouse.'' Reomi asked a bit suspicious.

''Because I was angry at you for doing something stupid. You really worried me. What do you think I thought when you fainted. I was totally shocked. I never thought you would go that far for soccer. Somewhere, you remind me of myself.'' Kidou said with a smile.

Reomi smiled back.

''I see… Anyway, I want to apologize for my behavior on the soccer field. It was really wrong to go on with this injured ankle. I caused you all some serious panic and I'm really sorry about it.'' She said a bit shy and guilty, while she looked to the ground.

Kidou smiled.

''It's okay. As long as you learned your lesson.'' He said.

Reomi smiled at him.

''I did.'' She said.

Kidou stretched out his hand, towards her. Reomi grabbed it, by thinking he was going to support her but instead, he pulled her close. Reomi blushed.

''Ki-Kidou, what are you doing?'' She asked.

Kidou pulled her into a tight hug and said nothing. Reomi's eyes were dilated. Kidou… was hugging her? But she felt happy and didn't want him to let go. When he tried to let go, she grabbed him closer. Kidou noticed it and understood the sign. He pulled her close again.

''From now on, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. I really care about you, Reomi.'' Kidou whispered in her ear.

Reomi's blush increased intensely.

''Kidou-kun…?''

Kidou smiled and looked her into the eyes. He wiped a hair out of Reomi's face that fell loose out of her ponytail.

''You're so pretty…'' He said.

Reomi couldn't get more red.

''Ki-Kidou?'' She asked a bit confused.

_What the heck is going on?_

Was this the moment to confess to him that she loved him? Reomi doubted.

''Kidou… there's something I want to tell you. For a while already.'' Reomi said with a blush.

''What is it?'' Kidou asked.

''I-I think I… love you.'' She said.

She turned around and tried to run away, but Kidou grabbed her at her wrist and pulled her back. He pulled her into a hug again, determined not to let her go.

''Ki-Kidou-kun? What are you doing?'' Reomi asked.

''Reomi… I… think I love you too.'' He whispered and it was the first time Reomi saw Kidou blushing.

''Re-Really?'' Reomi asked surprised.

Kidou nodded and stroke over her cheek.

''I mean it.'' He said.

Reomi started to smile and kissed him full on his lips. Kidou embraced her and kissed back with passion. At that point, the sunset began and made the romantic scène complete. Reomi, Kidou, alone on a soccer field by a beautiful sunset. This is real love.

~ End of Chapter Five ~

Mamera: ''Done!''

Reomi: ''Na-Nane yo? What did you do?''

Mamera (grinning): ''Ushishishi, you thought I didn't know, huh?''

Reomi (turning red): ''O-Onee-chan?''

Chiyuki: ''Seriously, you're getting scary…''

Mamera (angelic): ''Anyway, do you guys liked the chapter?''

Everybody: ''We did!''

Mamera: ''YAY!'' ^_^

Ichinose: ''It's been a while since you uploaded.''

Mamera: ''I know, I already explained, right? But once again: Gomenasai'' *bows*

Fidio: ''It's okay. You're back now.''

Mamera: ''Hai! Anyway, minna, please review! I seriously love it and really appreciate it. I really missed your reviews the last days. It made me a bit sad…''

Chiyuki: ''Awwhh.. don't worry, Onee-chan. I'm sure it's going to be fine.''

Mamera (smiling): ''I hope so too. Anyway, I see you guys next chapter. Bye!''


	6. Chapter 6

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Who's in for a new chapter?''_

_Everybody: ''We are!''_

_Mamera (smiling): Yay! ^_^_

_Chiyuki: ''What's going to happen this time?''_

_Mamera (evil grin) : ''You'll find out soon enough.''_

_Chiyuki: ''Na-Nane yo?''_

_Mamera: Ushihishishi!_

_Reomi: ''All right… this is getting weird…''_

_Kidou: ''Bring that story already.''_

_Mamera: ''Don't be so impatient! Geez…''_

_Fidio: ''Mamera, you're forgetting something!''_

_Mamera: ''Ow, yes! The disclaimer!''_

_Dylan: ''My turn! Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: ''Yay, thanks Dylan. Minna, enjoy!''_

~ Chapter Six: Love and happiness ~

_Chiyuki's P.O.V._

''It's so early.'' I complained.

It was Monday morning and me and my sister were getting ready for soccer practice.

''Today is the drawing of the FFSC.'' Mamera said excited.

''I know. I'm really curious who's going to be our first opponent.'' Reomi continued.

''Me too. All the countries are really strong.'' I said.

''But we're going to win eventually!'' Mamera said.

Reomi looked sad, while she examined her ankle.

''I can't believe I'm not able to play in the match this Wednesday.'' She said sad.

Mamera nodded sadly.

''I know, but we can save our Hissatsu technique for a more important match.'' She said to Reomi with a smile.

''That's true.'' Reomi said a bit happier.

Then, someone knocked on their door.

''Minna, are you ready?'' We heard the voice of Aki.

''Yes, we're coming!'' We replied.

We walked out of the house and together with Aki, we walked towards the soccer field. I sighted. To be honest, I was a little bit jealous on my sisters and teammates. Almost every girl here had a boyfriend. Mamera had Goenji, since yesterday Kidou and Reomi are a couple and Aki is happy with Ichinose.

''It's not fair…'' I mumbled.

''Did you say anything, sis?'' Reomi asked me.

''Oh, no.'' I replied quickly.

Reomi smiled at me and continued talking to Mamera and Aki. We turned around the corner and I bumped into someone.

''Gomenasai! I'm such an idiot!'' I said quickly, while I looked at the person where I bumped into.

''Chiyuki-san!'' Fidio said surprised. ''It doesn't matter.''

I started to blush. _From all the persons on this planet, I had to bump into Fidio._

''Are you okay?'' I asked him.

He smiled at me.

''Yeah, I am. How about you?'' He said.

''I'm fine.'' I replied.

''I'm glad. Well, let's move on.'' He said.

''Hai.'' I replied with a smile.

''It's so nice that it's finally spring break.'' Fidio said.

''Yes, it really is. Now we have all the time to practice.'' I replied to him.

''Are you nervous for the drawings?'' Fidio asked me.

''Me? Why should I be? It's not that I'm the one who's standing on the soccer field Wednesday.'' I replied.

''I know, but you still can be curious, right?'' He asked me with a smile.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

He laughed.

''To be honest, I'm nervous. I hope we'll be able to win from our first opponent.'' Fidio said.

''I'm sure of it. We practiced hard and we're a really good team.'' I said with a smile.

''That's true.'' Fidio replied. ''And of course, we have you as a manager.''

I started to blush.

''I-I'm not really useful for the team. I'm just sitting on the bench watching you guys.'' I said soft.

''But you give us support. And that's important.'' Fidio said with a smile.

I nodded.

''That's true… But my sisters here are doing all the hard work. I'm just a weak person.'' I said, while I turned my eyes to the ground.

''That's not true. You've already suffered through a lot. You're happy now and your sisters need you. You're definitely useful and strong.'' Fidio said.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. _That's such a sweet thing to say._

''Arigato, Fidio-kun.'' I said to him with a blush.

''It's the truth.'' Fidio said.

Then, we reached the soccer field. Everybody was already there.

''Ohayo, minna!'' I shouted.

''Good morning!'' Everybody replied.

We dressed up in our uniforms and started training. I went to my spot next to Haruna.

''You're looking a bit red, Chiyuki. Is everything all right?'' Haruna asked me.

I nodded quickly.

''Hai, I'm fine.'' I replied.

I knew it was because of Fidio. _What is he doing to my feelings?_

''I see Fidio has caught your interest.'' Haruna said with a grin.

''Na-Nane yo?'' I replied red.

''You're looking at him all the time.'' Haruna said.

''That's not true!'' I replied.

''All right, then I'm imagining things.'' Haruna said with a smile.

I sighted.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Reomi, what are you doing? Get off the field!'' Mamera said to her sister.

''No, it's okay. I can play.'' Reomi replied.

''Don't be stubborn. Don't overdo yourself. We need you in the semi-finals and finals. You really need to rest.'' Kidou said to her.

Reomi sighted.

''All right.'' She said sulking, why she left the field.

''She doesn't want to listen to me and you say one thing and she obeyed. What's your secret?'' Mamera asked wondered at Kidou.

Kidou grinned.

''Love.'' He said.

Mamera smiled.

''It's a powerful thing.'' She said.

She gave a wink at Goenji and he blushed a bit.

''Awwhh…'' Chiyuki said from her bench.

''They are so cute together.'' Aki continued.

She waved shy at Ichinose, who was running on the other side of the field from her. He waved back and winked at her. Aki started to blush too.

''How's your love life, Haruna?'' Chiyuki asked Haruna.

Haruna blushed.

''Well, there is someone I like. Only, I'm not sure if I'm going to see him again.'' She said.

''Now I'm curious. Who is it?'' Chiyuki asked.

''You probably don't know him, but his name is Kagaya.'' She said.

''Awwhh… Do you think he will look for you?'' Chiyuki asked Haruna.

Haruna shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't know. I actually think he forgot about me…'' She said a bit sad.

''Don't worry, Haruna. I'm sure he thinks about you.'' Aki said with a smile.

''I hope so…'' Haruna said.

''Didn't Aphrodi had a little crush on that younger twin sister of him, named Star?'' Aki asked.

''Yeah, he showed quite some interest in her.'' Haruna replied.

''Maybe they'll get together too.'' Chiyuki said.

''Let's hope a big romance story begins.'' Aki said excited.

Chiyuki sighted. _Yeah, let's hope so. And let's hope too that there's going to be a change for me then too._

''Over here!'' Mamera shouted, while she sprinted forward.

''Here, Mamera!'' Goenji shouted, while he kicked the ball towards Mamera.

Mamera took the ball and approached the goal Tachimukai was standing in.

''Ready, Tachimukai?'' Mamera asked.

''Hai.'' He replied.

Mamera jumped into the air.

''Summer Heat!'' She shouted, while she kicked the ball.

It whizzed in Tachimukai's direction.

''Maou The Hand!'' He shouted.

He managed to stop the ball.

''I'm getting weak…'' Mamera whispered.

''Or, Tachimukai and Endou are getting stronger.'' Goenji said, because he heard her.

''That's possible too.'' Mamera said. ''Anyway, Tachimukai, good job!''

''Arigato.'' He replied a bit shy.

Reomi was watching from the sidelines and couldn't stand the fact anymore that she wasn't allowed to play. She stood up and left the field.

''Sis, where are you going?'' Chiyuki asked surprised.

''Somewhere.'' Reomi answered surly.

Chiyuki watched her sister leave with a concerned look.

''Should I go after her?'' She asked Haruna.

Haruna shook her head.

''Just leave her…'' She said soft.

Chiyuki nodded and looked a bit concerned. In the mean time, Reomi walked towards the riverbank and sat down.

''I'm a huge failure. Why did I have to get injured? I'm so stupid!'' She shouted, while she threw a stone in the water out of anger.

She sighted.

''I need to recover fast. But our first match is already in two days. How am I supposed to be healed by then?'' She asked herself.

''By not practicing.'' She heard Kidou's voice behind her.

Reomi sighted.

''Please leave.'' She said.

''Reomi, I know what it's like to sit down on the bench, injured. The frustration you feel. You're feeling hopeless, because you can't help your team. I can tell…'' He said.

Reomi looked at him.

''I've seen my teammates getting destroyed by humans with overwhelming powers. I saw them falling apart one by one. And there was nothing I could do.'' Kidou said.

He bald his fists and Reomi could see that this bothered him very much.

''That's terrible…'' She said.

Kidou sat down next to her.

''But I waited for my injury to heal. Then, I took revenge by joining Inazuma Eleven. And I never left.'' He said with a smile.

''I understand… I'll wait for my ankle to get better and I will show the other teams how good I am in the semi-finals and the finals if we're making it till there.'' Reomi said with a determined smile.

''Of course we're making it till there. And then, you're going to crush them with your powers.'' Kidou said to her with a smile.

He bend forward and gave her a sweet, little kiss. Reomi started to blush.

''Ki-Kidou…'' She mumbled with a giant blush.

Kidou smiled. In the mean time, Chiyuki was watching fascinated at the training. The guys and girls were playing really good.

''Sugoi, minna!'' She shouted.

''Ah, arigato, Chiyuki-san.'' Some people replied.

Chiyuki smiled. She loved watching soccer. Then, suddenly a ball flew into her direction. She jumped up to dodge it, but she knew she was too late. She already opened her mouth to scream, but then, Fidio quickly bounced against the ball.

''Fidio!'' Chiyuki shouted.

Fidio smiled at her.

''Are you okay?'' He asked.

Chiyuki nodded.

''H-Hai. Arigato!'' She said, while she made a small bow.

Fidio winked.

''You don't have to be so polite. Come on, stand straight.'' He said laughing.

Chiyuki blushed, while she stood up straight.

''So… How can I thank you?'' Chiyuki asked him.

''By accepting my offer to walk over the beach this evening by sunset.'' He said.

''H-Hai. I would love to come.'' Chiyuki replied with a huge blush.

''Are you there at seven o' clock?'' He asked a bit shy.

''Yes…'' Chiyuki replied.

Fidio smiled.

''Good, see you then!'' He said.

Then, he walked back on the field. Chiyuki stood there still a bit shocked.

''I'm going … on a date.'' She said to herself in disbelieve.

''That's so awesome!'' Haruna replied, who was listening the whole time.

''Make sure you wear something nice.'' Aki said with a wink, who heard the conversation too.

''W-Why?'' Chiyuki replied shy.

''Because you like him, silly!'' Haruna said.

''Shhtt!'' Chiyuki shushed Haruna with a red face.

''That's so sweet, Chiyuki.'' Aki said with a smile.

''I'm so nervous. I've never been alone with him. What if he doesn't like me?'' Chiyuki said a bit worried.

''Don't worry. That won't happen. I know that for sure.'' Haruna said determined.

Aki nodded in agreement.

''All right…'' Chiyuki said.

Then, she saw Reomi and Kidou return.

''Hey, my sis and Kidou-kun are back.'' Chiyuki said happy.

''Is everything all right, Onii-chan?'' Haruna asked Kidou.

Kidou nodded.

''Yes. Well, let's continue training.'' He said.

He walked back on the field towards the other players and joined them.

''Reomi, something amazing happened just a minute ago.'' Haruna said excited.

''Haruna! You don't must tell everyone!'' Chiyuki said with a blush.

''But she's your sister!'' Haruna said.

Chiyuki sighted.

''All right… tell her.'' She said with a smile.

Haruna explained everything to Reomi.

''Oh my gosh, sis. That's so cool!'' She said.

''You really think so?'' Chiyuki asked insecure.

Reomi nodded.

''This is a good chance to get to know him better.'' She said.

''That's right. I should stop worrying about it. I'm just nervous.'' Chiyuki said.

''That's normal. But I bet Fidio's nervous too.'' Aki said.

The four girls watched Fidio. Out of excitement he scored a goal in Tachimukai's goal.

''Wow, Fidio. What a power.'' Tachimukai said impressed.

''Arigato!'' Fidio said happy.

The rest of the game the smiled didn't disappear on his face.

''Minna, it's time to stop practicing!'' Aki shouted over the field.

''Let's all go to the club house to watch the drawing live on TV.'' Haruna said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

They all left the soccer field and entered the club house. The divided themselves on the couches, chairs, tables and the ground. Coach Hibiki joined them.

''I hope the team is going to receive him happily again.'' Coach Hibiki mumbled to himself.

''Something wrong, Coach?'' Fubuki asked.

''No no…'' Coach Hibiki replied.

''Minna, it's going to start!'' Midorikawa shouted.

The TV showed a big stage and a woman with long, blond curls and a red dress announced the drawing. She called the team's representative adult one by one at the stage and asked them to draw a piece of paper. She explained that on each piece of paper a number between one and five stood, and also the letter A or B. The people with the same numbers would be their opponents.

''Inazuma Japan.'' The woman announced.

''Wait.'' Endou suddenly said.

Everybody turned in his direction.

''If Coach Hibiki is here with us, who's going to draw our piece then?'' He said.

Everybody looked shocked.

''That's right…'' Tsunami said.

''He's got a point…'' Dylan continued.

''We're going to find out soon enough.'' Mark said confident.

The Inazuma team watched the TV closely. A man with purple hair and a blue-green jacket stepped forward.

''EEHH? That's…'' The whole team replied.

''Yes, it's coach Fudou.'' Coach Hibiki said. ''And he's going to train you again together with me for the FFSC.''

They all watched him, while he walked on the stage and grabbed a piece of paper.

''3B'' He said out loud.

''3B!'' The woman replied. ''That means that your first opponent will be Red Viper from Uzbekistan.''

The Inazuma members sighted.

''Let's find some information about them.'' Endou said.

''I'm so pumped for the match right now!'' Tachimukai shouted.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

''Wait, if coach Fudo is coming to train us, is Fuyuka coming as well?'' Aki asked.

Coach Hibiki nodded.

''Yes, she'll be here to. Only…'' He said.

''Only what?'' Endou asked.

''Only… The hospital erased her memories again. She was having nightmares too much and wasn't able to leave her hospital bed. Brainwash was the last option.'' Coach Hibiki said sadly.

''EEEHHH?'' Everybody replied shocked.

''Th-That can't be…'' Endou said shocked.

He was the one who was the most shocked of it.

''So, she wont remember any of us, the soccer matches and all the fun things that we did together?'' Touko asked sadly.

Coach Hibiki nodded.

''She just learned what soccer is again. Fortunately, she still sees coach Fudou as her father.'' He explained.

The team sighted.

''Let's give her happy memories again.'' Haruna said optimistic.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

At that moment, the club house door opened. A girl stepped inside.

''Elle!'' They all screamed.

Elle smiled.

''Hi guys, I'm back.'' She said.

Endou stood up and ran towards her.

''Elle, I've missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?'' Endou asked.

''You guys wouldn't believe me, but I've been on trainings camp in Holland, my original country. They've selected me for the official team for the FFSC, the Brave Lions. I'm their captain.'' She said.

''So, you're going to leave us?'' Everybody said shocked.

Elle nodded.

''I'm sorry guys. And there's one more thing.'' She said a bit sad.

''What is it?'' Endou asked curious.

''I'm not coming back…'' Elle whispered.

''EEEHHH?'' Everybody replied.

''Why not?'' Endou shouted full of disbelieve.

''Because, I'm going to stay in Holland. Soccer needs me there.'' She said.

''When are you leaving?'' Mamera asked confused.

''Tonight.'' Elle replied. ''I just came back to Inazuma Town to say goodbye to everyone.''

Endou shook his head.

''So this means the end for us too?'' He said.

Elle nodded.

''Gomenasai, Endou. I hope you understand. But I want you to know that I really enjoyed our time together. You're truly special. You'll always have a special place in my heart.'' Elle said.

Endou stared shocked at her.

''I can't believe you're doing this.'' He said.

Elle hugged Endou.

''I know it's hard. But I'm sure you can handle it.'' She said with a smile.

Then, she turned towards the team.

''I really want to thank you all. For the time we spend together, for all the matched we've played and all the happy memories I all have of you. You really are amazing. All of you.'' Elle said with a smile.

Everybody smiled at her.

''Thanks.'' Everybody said.

Mamera stood with tears in her eyes.

''I'm gonna miss you so much.'' She sobbed.

Elle walked towards her and smiled, while she gave her a hug.

''Don't worry. We can still call each other and write e-mails. You'll stay my niece for always.'' She said.

''Thanks…'' Mamera replied.

Elle walked back to the exit.

''Well, I guess this is the end.'' She said a bit sad.

Then, she smiled.

''Thank you all. For everything…'' She said.

Everybody smiled at her.

''We're gonna miss you.'' Goenji said.

''Please take good care of yourself.'' Kidou said.

''And maybe we'll see further on in the competition.'' Ichinose said with a smile.

Elle smiled back.

''We'll see. But for now, goodbye.'' She said.

''Bye!'' Everybody said back.

Then, she walked out of the door and the door closed again. It stayed silent for a while.

''That came really unexpected.'' Fidio said.

''Yeah…'' Mark replied.

''Are you okay, Endou?'' Tsunami asked.

Endou nodded.

''Yeah… I guess I have to move on.'' He said.

He smiled.

''We'll help you in the hard times.'' Dylan said.

''Thanks, minna.'' Endou said.

''Well, after seeing the drawing, I'm excited to play soccer again. Who's in for some extra training right now?'' Aphrodi said.

Everybody replied positive.

''Then let's go to the soccer field!'' Tachimukai shouted.

The group left the club house. Chiyuki walked behind and gazed at Fidio.

''I'm curious for our beach date. Please let it be special.'' She whispered.

-Seven o' clock-

Chiyuki walked towards the beach. She wore a long, white dress with white ballerina's and a white hair band in her long, brown waist-length hair. The orange sunlight made her look really pretty. She walked down some stairs on a hill and entered the beach. She looked around for Fidio, but didn't see him yet. She sighted and watched over the sea.

''Beautiful…'' She sighted.

A wind blew and she wiped a hair out of her face.

''Chiyuki?'' Chiyuki heard behind her.

She recognized Fidio's voice. She turned around and saw him with a cute smile. He wore a white blouse, some jeans and white sneakers. His blue eyes stood friendly and shy.

'''Fidio, there you are.'' Chiyuki replied with a smile.

''You made it too.'' He replied.

''Of course. I wouldn't miss this.'' Chiyuki said.

She turned towards the sunset.

''I know. It's beautiful, isn't it?'' Fidio said.

''Yeah…'' Chiyuki said breathless.

''Then, shall we?'' Fidio asked, while he bowed a bit and reached his hand towards Chiyuki.

Chiyuki started to blush and laid her hand in his. They started to walk over the beach.

''You're looking beautiful.'' Fidio said with a small blush to Chiyuki.

She turned even more red.

''Thanks. You too.'' She replied.

She tried to wipe away another hair of her that was blown in her face, but Fidio already did it. Chiyuki blushed.

''It's nice that you want to take me for a beach walk.'' She said to Fidio.

Fidio smiled.

''If there was anyone I wanted to do it with, it would be you.'' He replied.

''Really? That's so sweet…'' Reomi said softly.

''No, you are sweet.'' Fidio said soft back.

Chiyuki's face looked like a tomato. She quickly gazed at the ground.

''The sun makes everything look orange.'' Fidio said smiling.

''Yeah, it's really beautiful. It's looks like a romantic love story scène.'' Chiyuki replied.

''So, where's the love story going about?'' Fidio asked.

''About two people.'' Chiyuki replied smiling.

''Okay… And why are they on the beach?'' Fidio asked grinning.

''Because the boy asked the girl for a beach walk.'' Chiyuki replied.

She knew where this was going to.

''And what are they going to do on the beach?'' Fidio asked.

''They're going to watch the sunset.'' Chiyuki replied.

''All right… And how does the story end?'' Fidio asked.

''With a kiss.'' Chiyuki said. ''Because that's how almost all the romantic love stories end.''

''I understand.'' Fidio said. ''So, on which chapter are we now?''

''I think almost at the end.'' Chiyuki replied.

''And what needs to happen first before the end starts?'' Fidio asked.

''The two people confess their love at each other.'' Chiyuki said blushing.

She finally dared to say that she loved Fidio.

''Okay, let's continue our story then.'' Fidio said.

He looked Chiyuki into the eyes.

''I love you.'' He said.

''I love you too.'' Chiyuki replied.

Then, Fidio bend forward and kissed Chiyuki sweet on the lips. Chiyuki kissed passionate back and putted her arms around his neck. After the kiss, they stayed in the same position and laid their foreheads against each other.

''The end.'' They both whispered.

~ End of Chapter Six ~

Mamera: ''Done!''

Kidou: ''It's been a while since you updated.''

Ichinose: ''And the story isn't as long as usual.''

Mamera: ''I know, gomenasai. But I've been busy lately. I went on a sport week with my class this week to Prague and there, I broke my left wrist, so I can only type really slow with one hand. After a while, my hand is too tired to write further. So yeah, my hand is really tired right now.''

Chiyuki: ''So minna, never go mountain biking in the mud, while there are rocks everywhere.''

Reomi: ''Always be careful and wear a helmet.''

Mamera: ''It really helped to break my fall, because I hit my head. I could have become unconscious. But an ambulance had to come and it was all really scary. It was the first time I broke something in my life.''

Aki: ''Awwhhh… We're living compassionate with you.''

Mamera: ''Thanks, minna. Anyway, please review. You all weren't so enthusiastic this time either. Maybe that's another reason why I update so slow. I don't feel motivated to write further, 'cause I have the feeling nobody reads it anymore…''

Haruna: ''Awwhh… I'm sure your friends still read it.''

Mamera: ''Thanks. Anyway, see you next chapter. Bye!''


	7. Chapter 7

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Gomenasai for staying so silent on this story for so long. I was really busy with my new story, the OC request stories and a lot of other things outside FanFiction.''_

_Goenji: ''I've missed you!''_

_Mamera: ''Awwhh…'' *blush*_

_Ichinose: ''And the lovebirds returned! YEEEEEEEY!'' ._

_Fubuki: ''Sarcastic, Ichinose?''_

_Ichinose: ''How did you know?'' o.0_

_Mamera: ''Yeah right… Anyway, I want to apologize once again to my amazing friend Elle. *bows*_

_Elle: ''It's okay.'' :)_

_Mamera: ''And, I already reveal that there's going to be a new couple soon. In this episode, you might already get an idea who they are. Maybe a couple you wouldn't expect. But I love them together!''_

_Dylan: ''Blablabla, just come up with the story already!''_

_Mamera: ''All right, all right… geez…'' __

_Chiyuki: ''Yeey!''_

_Mamera: ''But the disclaimer first!''_

_Tsunami: ''Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Only her own OC's. Ha, I've done it!''_

_Touko: *claps in hands sarcastically*_

_Mamera: ''Ehhmm.. yeah. Anyway, enjoy!''_

~ Chapter Seven: The accident ~

_Mamera's P.O.V._

''Ohayo, minna-san!'' I shouted happily at my soccer friends, when I entered the field.

It was Tuesday morning and me and my sisters were gathering on the field along with the others.

''Ohayo, Ayasumi's.'' Everybody replied to me and my sisters.

We all three laughed.

''So, what's on the program today?'' Reomi asked excited.

''Some hard training.'' Coach Kudou said behind her.

Everybody turned around.

''Coach Kudou!'' They all said enthusiastic.

Coach Hibiki grinned.

''It's good to have you back.'' He said.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''Hai. And I'm going to make it hard for you guys.'' He said towards Inazuma Japan.

Everybody sweatdropped.

''Oto-san, what's this?'' We all heard Fuyuka's voice.

''Fuyuka!'' We all squealed excited.

Fuyuka looked shocked and backed away from the group.

''What's going on? How do you guys know my name? Who are you?'' She asked in panic.

Endou looked shocked.

''No… you're not going to tell me that…'' He mumbled.

''Yes…'' Coach Kudou said a bit sad. ''It went wrong again.''

Everybody turned silent.

''So, she doesn't remember any of us anymore?'' Goenji asked.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''She even doesn't know what soccer is.'' He said.

Everybody gasped.

''You've got to be kidding me!'' Endou shouted.

He turned into a depressed mood.

''Well, let's make her remember soccer again.'' Tachimukai said.

Fuyuka's eyes were drawn to him. She examined Tachimukai. Tachimukai noticed and waved at her. Fuyuka blushed a bit.

''Fuyuka, this is Inazuma Japan, a soccer team. We're going to help them.'' Coach Kudou explained to his daughter.

She nodded understandable.

''Sounds fun.'' She said with a smile.

Everybody smiled too.

''Let's show her the fun side of soccer.'' Midorikawa said optimistic.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

They started practice. In the mean time, Aki, Haruna and Chiyuki tried to teach Fuyuka as much about soccer as they knew. Fuyuka kept nodding and smiling and looked like she was having fun.

''I like it.'' Fuyuka said.

''We're glad!'' Aki, Haruna and Chiyuki said.

They watched the soccer match.

''Here I go!'' Goenji said, while he jumped into the air for his Bakunetsu Screw.

Tachimukai clapped in his hands with his gloves.

''Hai.'' He said determined.

Fuyuka looked at him.

''Bakunetsu Screw!'' Goenji shouted, while he kicked the ball.

''Maou The Hand!'' Tachimukai yelled, while he stopped Goenji's ball.

''You managed to stop it…'' Goenji said impressed.

Tachimukai smiled.

''Sugoi…'' Fuyuka mumbled.

''Did you say something, Fuyuka?'' Aki asked her.

Fuyuka turned red.

''No, no, nothing.'' She replied quickly.

They watched the group practice a little longer. Then, Haruna blew her whistle and Aki told the group they had a break.

''Finally.'' Fubuki said.

''Water!'' Ichinose shouted.

He opened his water bottle and drank some water. Endou walked to his sport bag to fetch his towel. Then, he heard his phone ring. He looked surprised and answered it.

''Hello, this is Endou.'' He said.

Everybody turned in his direction.

''Hai…'' I heard Endou mumble. ''Yes, I know her…''

We all looked at each other. _Who is the person he's talking about?_

''NANE?'' Endou shouted.

His face expression stood shocked.

''Endou, is everything all right?'' Kidou asked.

Endou went on with his conversation.

''I understand… I'm coming right now!'' He said.

Then, he put away his phone. He looked really worried and we all could see that we was in panic.

''What's wrong, Endou?'' Reomi asked.

''It's Elle…'' Endou said.

He stared in front of him and seemed to be in some sort of shock.

''What's wrong with Elle?'' Chiyuki asked.

''She's … in the hospital.'' Endou said.

''EEEHHH?'' Everybody screamed.

I felt really worried.

''But why?'' I asked Endou in panic.

''She had an accident. She was walking today towards the airport, but she never made it there. A car drove into her. She's badly injured.'' Endou said.

''Then why are we still standing here? Let's go!'' I shouted.

''Matte!'' Endou shouted.

Everybody turned around at him.

''I think she needs her rest.'' Endou said. ''Only one person can go.''

Coach Hibiki nodded.

''You go, Endou. We understand.'' He said.

Endou smiled at him.

''Arigato. Then, I'll be leaving then.'' He said.

Everybody nodded.

''Good luck!''

''Say hi to her from me.''

Endou nodded.

''Hai.'' Then, he walked away.

_Normal P.O.V._

When Elle slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in a hospital bed.

''What am I doing here?'' She asked confused.

A nurse walked into the room.

''Ah, I see you've woken up.'' She said with a smile.

''Why am I here?'' Elle asked the nurse.

''Don't you remember? You had an accident.'' The nurse said.

''Really? What happened?'' Elle asked her.

''You've got hit by a car.'' The nurse explained.

''Na-Nane? Why can't I remember that?'' Elle asked confused.

''Because you became unconscious. We think you have a concussion.'' The nurse said to her.

Elle sighted.

''Great…'' She mumbled.

''Do you have any pain somewhere?'' The nurse asked me.

Elle shook her head.

''No, only a headache.'' She said to her.

The nurse smiled.

''That's normal. I can give you some medication for that if you want to?'' She told Elle.

Elle shook her head.

''Not necessary.'' She said.

The nurse smiled.

''Well, let me know if you need something.'' She said to her.

Elle nodded.

''Hai.'' She replied.

Then, the nurse left her room. Elle sighted.

''Can I leave here? I hate hospitals.'' She said to herself.

Then, she heard someone knock on her door.

''Elle?'' Elle recognized Endou's voice.

''H-Hai, come in.'' Elle said.

Endou opened the door and stepped inside the room.

''Hi…'' He said a bit shy.

''Hi.'' Elle replied to him.

Endou sat down on the chair next to Elle's bed.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked her.

Elle shrugged her shoulders.

''Okay, I guess. Actually, I don't notice any pain at all. I can't believe I have a concussion.'' She said.

Endou sighted.

''I feel sorry for you.'' He said.

Elle smiled.

''You don't have to be. Anyway, it's nice that you visit me.'' She said to Endou.

Endou smiled at her.

''Of course I would come! You would have done the same thing for me.'' He said.

Elle nodded.

''Hai, that's true.'' She said a bit soft.

''Elle, there's something I need to tell you…'' Endou said.

''What is it?'' Elle asked.

''Actually, I can't stand the fact that we've broke up. I don't want to lose you. You mean way too much for me to just let you go.'' Endou said.

Elle looked shocked.

''Nane Yo?'' She shouted.

Endou blushed a bit.

''It's the truth.'' He said.

He didn't dare to look Elle in the eyes anymore.

''Endou…'' Elle whispered.

''Please, I don't ask you to forgive me, but I do want you to know that I still love you. I really care about you and I'm going to miss you so much when you're going to The Netherlands.'' Endou said to her.

''Endou, didn't they told you?'' Elle said to Endou.

''What?'' Endou asked, while he looked at her.

''I'm not leaving anymore.'' Elle said with a smile.

''Really?'' Endou asked full of disbelieve.

Elle nodded.

''Yeah, my brother has taken over the soccer team there. Only…'' She mumbled.

''Only what?'' Endou asked.

''Well, he's not a nice person. I'm a little bit worried about it.'' Elle said concerned.

Endou smiled.

''Don't worry. It'll be fine. But does that mean that you're going to be a member of Inazuma Japan?'' He asked Elle.

Elle nodded.

''Yeah, of course! I can't wait to be back on the field again and show everybody what I've got.'' She said determined.

Endou smiled.

''I'm glad to hear that.'' He said.

Elle looked at him.

''I'm glad to be back too. I guess leaving wasn't a good idea at all.'' She said.

Endou nodded.

''Yeah, I want you to stick around a little longer.'' He said with a blush.

''Endou…'' Elle said.

Endou stood up.

''Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. I still need to practice and I'm getting the intention that you don't like my company.'' He said.

He walked to the door and opened it.

''Matte!'' Elle shouted.

Endou turned around.

''What is it?'' He asked me.

Elle took a deep breath.

''Baka! I love you too!'' She shouted.

Endou looked shocked. He closed the door again and walked back to the bed.

''Really?'' He asked Elle.

Elle nodded with a smile.

''I never stopped.'' She whispered.

Endou smiled.

''Elle, come here.'' He said, while he pulled her out of her bed.

They both fell on the ground.

''Nane?'' Elle asked surprised.

She laid beside Endou and looked him into the eyes. Endou stood up and helped Elle on her feet. Then, he immediately pulled her into a hug.

''I'm so glad I have you back again.'' He whispered in her ear.

Elle started to blush.

''So does that mean that we're… back together again?'' She asked Endou.

Endou nodded.

''Absolutely!'' He said.

Elle squealed and pressed her lips on his. Endou returned the kiss.

''Gosh, I've missed that.'' Endou said.

''Me too.'' Elle giggled.

The next hour, Endou stayed by Elle's said. Then, he stood up from his chair.

''I really need to go back to the team now.'' Endou said.

Elle nodded.

''I understand. Say hi to them from me.'' She said.

Endou nodded.

''Hai, I will.''

He lend forward and gave her a kiss again.

''I'll see you soon.'' He said.

''H-Hai.'' Elle replied.

Then, Endou left the room, leaving a completely happy Elle behind.

''Endou… I love you…'' She whispered.

Then, she pulled her blanket over her head and squealed happy.

_Reomi's P.O.V._

''Hey, Endou is coming back!'' I shouted, when I saw Endou coming.

''Hi, minna!'' Endou shouted.

Everybody ran towards him.

''And? How is she doing?'' Midorikawa asked.

''She's doing just fine.'' Endou replied.

''Is she already allowed to leave the hospital?'' Aki asked.

''I don't know.'' Endou replied.

''When is she going to The Netherlands?'' Mamera asked.

''Not anymore.'' Endou replied.

''EEEHHH?'' The team shouted.

Endou explained the whole story.

''YAY! Elle stays!'' Chiyuki shouted happily.

Everybody smiled.

''Great, she's a really strong player. We definitely need her.'' Dylan said.

''Maybe she can replace you.'' Mark said teasingly.

''Na-Nane Yo?'' Dylan replied.

Everybody started to laugh.

''Hey Endou, you look a little bit red too. Did something happen?" Tsunami asked with a grin.

Endou started to blush again.

''W-We're back together again.'' Endou said.

''Awwhh…'' The girls said.

''So cute!'' I said.

''That's great, Endou.'' Kidou said with a smile.

''Minna, arigato.'' Endou replied.

''So, shall we continue practice?'' Tachimukai asked.

Everybody nodded.

''Hai!'' They all said.

They returned to their positions and continued practice. Fuyuka looked fascinated at everybody. Her eyes stopped at Tachimukai.

''Hey Fuyuka, what's going on between you and Tachimukai?'' Haruna asked with a grin.

Fuyuka looked confused at her.

''Tachimukai? Who's that?'' She asked her.

''The boy you keep glaring at.'' Haruna said laughing.

Fuyuka turned red.

''The-There's nothing going on between us. Why?'' She asked with a blush.

''Oh, nothing.'' Haruna said. ''You only just kept staring, so I was curious.''

Fuyuka smiled.

''It's nothing.'' She said.

Then, Tachimukai looked in her direction and waved. Fuyuka waved back.

''Yeah, nothing.'' Haruna said grinning.

Fuyuka turned even more red. In the mean time, the team was playing very well. Then, Kidou noticed me on the field.

''Baka! What are you doing?'' He asked me.

''My injury has healed. I feel very well!'' I said.

Kidou looked suspicious.

''Are you sure about that?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I can play. Trust me.'' I said to him.

He glared one last time at me, but then continued playing. That was a yes for me.

''Hey, Mamera. Let's do Sister Love!'' I shouted at her.

''Hai!'' She replied.

Together, we ran forward and jumped into the air. We grabbed each others hands and turned around. Then we stopped, aimed and shot the ball.

''Sister Love!'' We shouted.

I still felt some pain by my shoot, but it was not really intense, so I decided to keep going. The shot made it in.

''Yeey!'' I shouted at Mamera.

Mamera laughed back.

''It's good to have you back.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Hai, I feel the same way.'' I said.

''Did your injury fully recovered?'' Mamera asked me.

''Hai!'' I lied to her with a fake smile.

''That's great!'' Mamera said.

I felt really bad about that I lied. The truth was, my injury was only half recovered. It still hurt when I shot a ball.

''Minna, time for lunch!'' Haruna shouted.

Everybody walked off the field and ate their obento's.

''I'm really hungry!'' Aphrodi said.

''Yeah, me too!'' Someoka replied.

They all sat down on the ground. Endou was texting to Elle, Ichinose and Aki sat next to each other, Goenji and Mamera were almost making out, Chiyuki and Fidio we're sitting close next to each other and were laughing and I, I got a mean stare from my boyfriend Kidou. I sighted. _He doesn't believe me about my injury._

''Will you please stop glaring so mean at me?'' I asked Kidou irritated.

''You know you're being stubborn, right?'' Kidou said to me.

''If I tell you my injury is fine, then it's truly fine!'' I said to him.

''Don't fool me around. I saw still a bit pain when you did Sister Love.'' Kidou said.

''Then you must have seen it wrong, 'cause it went perfectly.'' I said to him.

''Baka! Listen to your own body. Don't overdo yourself.'' Kidou shouted at me.

''Don't call me a baka! You don't trust me, insult me and are being mean to me. Do you even see me as your girlfriend at all?'' I shouted back at him.

''What a stupid question! Of course I do.'' Kidou said.

''We'll I don't, Kidou. We're done.'' I said to him.

Then, I left the field and walked to the beach. I knew some people followed the conversation of Kidou and me, but at this moment I really didn't care. _But if I don't care about it, why am I crying?_ I wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks.

''Stupid idiot.'' I said. ''Commanding me around, saying I can't play soccer. Who does he think he is?''

I sat down on the sand and watched over the water.

''Reomi, are you all right?'' I heard my twin sisters voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Chiyuki's worried face expression. I nodded.

''Yeah…'' I said.

Chiyuki sat down next to me.

''You can talk to me about it if you want to.'' She said to me.

I smiled at her.

''That's nice, but that's really not necessary.'' I said to her.

She nodded.

''I do feel sorry for you. Kidou and you were such a cute couple.'' Chiyuki said.

I started to cry again.

''I don't want to cry. I want to forget about that stupid idiot.'' I said to Chiyuki.

Chiyuki smiled.

''I think you're heart is thinking something else.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Yeah… But I guess it's better if we're on our own for a while.'' I said to Chiyuki.

She sighted.

''Yeah, maybe it's better.'' She said.

Together, we looked over the sea.

''Do you think it's stupid what I've done?'' I asked Chiyuki.

Chiyuki shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't know. I can't judge your own intentions. If you felt like doing it at that moment, then who am I to say that's wrong.'' Chiyuki replied to me.

I sighted.

''I just… was so fed up of him always telling me what to do. Stay on the bench, don't run, off the field, Blablabla.'' I said.

Chiyuki sighted.

''You know he said all those things to protect you, right?'' She said to me.

I looked at her.

''But if I want to play soccer, he can't stop me.'' I said to her.

''Do you think he would like it to see you suffer on the field, collapsing, fainting, all that kind of stuff. Every time those things happen, you scare the hell out of him. He's trying so hard to protect you.'' Chiyuki said.

''So, basically you're saying that I'm behaving stupid and that I'm the one who's wrong?'' I asked her.

Chiyuki stood up.

''I didn't said that. You concluded that yourself. It's up to you. I'm not going to tell you what to do. You have to find out yourself what's right and what's not.'' She said to me.

I sighted.

''All right, I'll think about everything for a while.'' I said to her.

''Good.'' Chiyuki said with a smile. ''Oh, and by the way, Kidou is standing by that three over there. Just mentioning it.''

Then, she walked away. I quickly turned around and saw Kidou standing. He glared at me and walked away. I sighted.

''Kidou, you baka.'' I growled.

I sighted, stood up and thought that it was probably better for me to return to practice. When I walked back, everybody was playing again. I sighted and joined with them, making Kidou looking really mad at me. I ignored his glare and grinned. _Let's make him irritated._

''Over here!'' I shouted at Hiroto, who had the ball.

He passed it to me and I started to run really fast. My injury started to hurt and I bite my lip but I ran faster and faster. I jumped, passed, kicked and did everything to make Kidou irritated. He knew I was overdoing myself. I grinned. _Good for you._

''GOAL!'' Hiroto shouted happy, when my shot made it in the goal.

I smiled.

''You see, I'm fully recovered.'' I said to the team.

I glared especially at Kidou, who was balled his fists. I gave him a smile and continued playing. _Nobody can stop me or tell me what to do!_

''Reomi, stop! Why are you going so fast?'' I heard Mamera behind me.

I ignored her and ran faster and faster. I made a sliding, stole the ball from Kidou and went on. I headed towards the goals and scored another point.

''She shoots, she scores!'' Hiroto shouted.

I decided to make Kidou jealous by flirting with Hiroto.

''Jeej.'' I said to Hiroto with a blush.

He smiled at me.

''Gosh, you're really good.'' He said to me.

I tried to look I was embarrassed.

''Not as good as you.'' I said to him.

I saw Kidou in my eye corners glaring at us. I made a fake laugh and teased Hiroto.

''Everybody, continue practice!'' Endou shouted.

We all went back to practice and I gave all I had. I scored another goal.

''Reomi, gosh. You're fantastic.'' Hiroto said.

I smiled.

''Thanks. Hey, I was thinking. Maybe we should make a Hissatsu Technique together.'' I said to Hiroto.

Hiroto smiled.

''Sounds great.'' He replied.

I smiled again.

''Baka…'' I heard Kidou say from the other side of the field.

Endou heard it.

''Something wrong, Kidou?'' He asked Kidou.

Kidou looked at him.

''N-No, nothing.'' He replied.

He started to walk and Endou watched him.

''Kidou…'' Endou said.

The game continued and Mamera took the ball.

''That one's gonna be mine.'' Tsunami said, when Mamera tried to get passed him.

''Reomi!'' Mamera shouted, while she kicked the ball to me.

I took it and ran up forward really fast. I felt that I was becoming tired and dizzy, but I ignored those feelings. I jumped up in the air, shot the ball and made another goal.

''Reomi's on fire, minna.'' Endou said grinning.

Tachimukai sighted.

''Gosh, how may goals did you already make in my net?'' He asked me.

I grinned.

''A lot.'' I replied.

Then, I started to hyperventilate. I sat down on the ground and squeezed my eyes.

''Are you all right, Mamera?'' Hiroto asked me.

''Yeah…'' I replied. ''I think I just gave too much.''

''You're really on fire today. Maybe you should slow down for a while.'' Hiroto said caring to me.

I smiled at him.

''This is exactly what I mean…'' I heard Kidou mumble.

I growled and stood up again.

''No, I don't have to slow down. I'm fine.'' I said.

I turned towards Tachimukai.

''Throw that ball again!'' I said with a smile.

''Hai!'' Tachimukai replied with a grin.

The game continued and I was having struggles to keep up. But I didn't want to look weak, so I asked a lot of my body. When soccer practice was over, I almost collapsed on the ground. I gently excused myself and went back to the dressing room. I went to the toilet and started to vomit.

''Guess I gave too much.'' I said, when I was done.

''Lil' sis? Are you all right?'' I heard Mamera's voice behind me.

I turned around.

''Yeah, I was just feeling sick. Now I'm better.'' I replied.

She smiled.

''Come on, let's go home.'' I said to her.

''Hai.'' I replied.

Then, I started to feel dizzy again. I fell on the ground and everything turned black.

_Kidou's P.O.V._

I growled.

''Reomi, you baka.'' I said.

I saw her flirting with Hiroto and it made me feel miserable.

''Guess our relationship meant nothing at all.'' I mumbled.

Then, I saw Mamera coming out of the dressing room with a shocked expression.

''Somebody, call an ambulance. Reomi fainted and she won't wake up!'' She shouted.

Everybody looked shocked and looked at each other. I didn't hesitate a moment and ran towards the dressing rooms. There, I saw Reomi lying on the floor. Unconscious.

''What did you do to yourself?'' I whispered.

I laid her head on my lap and stroked her hair out of her face. Mamera walked back into the dressing room along with Chiyuki.

''Is she all right?'' Chiyuki asked with tears in her eyes.

She grabbed to her head and panicked.

''Why is this happening?'' She shouted.

''Shh… It's gonna be fine.'' Mamera tried to sooth her.

''WHY? WHY!'' Chiyuki shouted in total frustration.

She squeezed her eyes and kneeled down on the ground, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

''She is having a panic attack.'' I said shocked.

''Don't worry. I'll take her to the beach.'' Mamera said. ''You'll stay with her.''

She nodded at Reomi. I nodded back.

''Okay.'' I replied.

Mamera dragged Chiyuki away from Reomi.

''Come on, let's go to the beach.'' Mamera said.

''NO! LET ME GO! REOMI, REOMIII!'' Chiyuki shouted, while she was getting dragged out of the dressing room.

I watched them.

''Chiyuki…'' I mumbled.

Then, I pointed my glare on Reomi again. Her eyes were closed and her face looked a bit worried. _Or am I just imagining that?_

''The ambulance is here.'' Coach Hibiki said, while he entered the dressing room.

I nodded. I watched the ambulance staff taking Reomi away.

''Can't I go with her?'' I asked them

They shook their head.

''No, we're sorry. We have to fully examine her first.'' They explained.

I nodded.

''Hai…'' I said.

Everybody outside looked shocked at Reomi, who was coming outside the dressing room on a stretcher.

''Reomi-san!'' The girls shouted.

The boys looked worried.

''Is she going to be all right?'' Mark asked.

''We don't know.'' Coach Kudou replied.

We all watched the ambulance driving away.

''Reomi…'' I whispered.

Then, Mamera came back with Reomi, who was calm now.

''They drove her to the hospital just moments ago.'' I explained to them.

Chiyuki's eyes widened again.

''I'm not in the ambulance with her! Let me go to her!'' She shouted.

Mamera embraced Chiyuki.

''Stop worrying. She's in good hands now. The only thing we can do is wait and pray for everything to be all right.'' Mamera said.

Endou looked like he was in shock.

''First Elle and now Reomi…'' He said.

People tried to comfort him too. Goenji sighted and walked towards Mamera.

''Are you all right?'' He asked her.

Mamera nodded.

''Yeah, I have to be there for Chiyuki.'' She said.

''But don't put your own feelings away.'' He said.

Mamera's lower lip began to quiver.

''She has to be all right, she HAS to be.'' She whispered.

Then, she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Goenji laid an arm around her and rubbed her back.

''Cry it all out. I'm here for you…'' He said to Mamera.

Fidio tried to comfort Chiyuki again. Kidou looked around and saw that everybody was having trouble with the accident.

''Minna…'' I whispered.

Then, I saw the glasses of my goggles damp. _Am I… crying?_

''Reomi…'' I whispered.

I tried to stay strong, but I felt it was tearing me apart.

''You baka! Why did you go this far?'' I said in the void.

Then I felt someone laying an arm around me. It was Hiroto.

''Don't worry. She'll be fine.'' He said.

I sighted .

''Let's all hope so.''

~ End of Chapter Seven ~

Mamera: ''Gosh, what an accidents.''

Chiyuki: ''The hospital sure had a big role in this chapter.''

Fidio: ''Are you okay now?''

Chiyuki (blushing): ''Yeah…''

Kidou (in shock): ''….. Reomi …..''

Everybody: *looking worried at him*

Goenji: ''He'll be fine, right?''

Haruna: ''And are he and Reomi-san getting together?''

Mamera: ''I guess you have to find out in the next chapter.''

Fuyuka: ''Please minna, review! Mamera-san loves that.''

Tachimukai: ''Yeah, don't hesitate. Just do it!''

Fuyuka (blushing): ''Hihihi…''

Everybody: *glaring*

Aki(sarcastic): ''Nothing going on, huh?''

Fuyuka & Tachimukai (blushing): ''Seriously, no!''

Aki: ''Yeah, yeah…''

Mamera: ''Anyway, see you next chapter! Bye!''


	8. Chapter 8

_Mamera: ''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! This is Chapter Eight!''_

_Goenji: ''The last chapter, I heard?''_

_Mamera: ''Yep, I don't have any inspiration for this story anymore. Gomen.''_

_Chiyuki: ''Let me guess: But you couldn't let it stand unfinished.''_

_Mamera: ''Hai, so now I'm writing the last chapter. So you guys have an end.''_

_Fidio: ''Does this also mean the end of Chiyuki and Reomi?''_

_Mamera: ''Ow, totally not! You'll see them again after this story.''_

_Endou: ''Thankfully.''_

_Mamera: ''Well, shall we start the story already?''_

_Touko: ''Sounds good to me.''_

_Mamera: ''Wait, disclaimer first!''_

_Someoka: ''Mamera doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. She only owns her own OC's.''_

_Mamera: ''Thanks, Someoka. Well, let's begin!''_

_~ Chapter Eight: The good ending ~_

_Reomi's P.O.V._

''Wow, where am I?'' I asked, while I woke up.

I discovered that I lay in a hospital bed and there was a nurse beside my bed.

''It's good that you're awake.'' She said.

''Why am I here?'' I asked.

''You asked practically destroying your body. As protection, your body let you became unconscious.'' The nurse explained.

I looked guilty to the ground.

''I was, right?'' I asked.

The nurse nodded.

''Your injury on your ankle is treated by us now, but you have to take it slowly.'' She said.

I nodded.

''I will.'' I said.

''Good, then you're now allowed to go home.'' The nurse said with a smile.

I smiled thankful and sat up straight.

''Thanks!'' I replied.

''Oh, and there are two persons who want to see you.'' The nurse said.

''Thanks for noticing me.'' I replied.

The nurse did a last examination, and left the room. Then, Mamera and Chiyuki stepped inside.

''Sis! How are you feeling?'' Chiyuki asked worried.

I gave her a warm smile.

''I feel great. The nurse said that I'm allowed to go home, so let's go!'' I said.

Mamera smiled bright.

''That's great. Come on, Chiyuki. Let's help her.'' She said.

My sister helped me dress out of my hospital gown and I pulled on my own clothes. I was still a little bit dizzy.

''That's not weird after all you've been through.'' Chiyuki said.

I sighted.

''Look, I'm sorry for overdoing myself. It was just…'' I started, but Mamera cut me off.

''… for Kidou right?'' She finished my sentence.

''Hai…'' I said soft.

''Why were you trying to make him jealous?'' Chiyuki asked. ''He worried himself sick about you!''

I looked up at her.

''He did?'' I asked surprised.

Mamera and Chiyuki nodded.

''Ow yeah, he did.'' Mamera said.

I glared to the ground.

''Just… let's go home.'' I said soft.

Mamera and Chiyuki nodded and took me out of the hospital. Aki and Aki's mom were waiting on the parking lot.

''How are you feeling?'' Aki's mother asked with a caring voice.

''I feel good now.'' I replied.

''That's great!'' Aki said. ''I was so scared.''

I bowed at her.

''Gomen for worrying you.'' I said apologizing.

''It's okay.'' Aki replied with a smile.

Then, they all drove off towards home. When we entered there, I saw that it was already evening.

''Wow, what time is it?'' I asked Chiyuki.

''Eleven P.M.'' She replied.

''Wow, did you guys already had dinner?'' I asked them.

They nodded.

''Well, let's go to sleep.'' Chiyuki said.

I nodded and the three of us said goodbye to Aki and her mom. Then, we walked into our small, little place. After we brushed our teeth an changed into our pajamas, we crawled into our beds.

''Good night.'' Mamera said.

''Good night.'' Me and my twin sister replied.

Then, we closed our eyes.

_Normal P.O.V._

Reomi woke up again at three A.M. She sighted and didn't felt sleepy anymore. _Must be because I already slept a lot in the hospital._ She thought. Reomi silently crawled out of her bed and got dressed into her casual clothes.

''I'm off.'' She whispered, before she left her place.

She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Then, she decided to walk towards the riverbank for some fresh air. She tucked her hand into her pockets and started to walk silently. Meanwhile, her thoughts went to all the members of the soccer club. _I worried them a lot._ She thought. After a while, she reached the riverbank. She sat down on the green hill and pulled up her knees till her chin. A tear ran down her cheeks when she thought about Kidou. She missed him a lot and she couldn't forgive herself that she had let him worry so much about her.

''Reomi?'' She suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.

It sounded very surprised. Slowly, Reomi turned around and her eyes widened.

''K-Kidou!'' She shouted.

She jumped up and backed away.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked surprised.

''T-The hospital released me just a couple of hours ago. I just woke up a while ago. I couldn't sleep.'' She explained.

''Yeah, me neither.'' Kidou replied.

He turned his face away from her.

''Why?'' Reomi asked slowly.

''You still don't get it, do you?'' Kidou said.

''Ehhmm…'' Reomi mumbled.

She backed down more.

''Are you mad at me?'' She asked.

Kidou looked her straight in the eyes.

''What do you think? Of course I'm mad! No, mad isn't the good word. I'm furious!'' He shouted.

Reomi backed down even more and there was a pretty big gap between them now. Kidou walked a few passes and closed the gap easily.

''Stay back!'' Reomi shouted.

''Why? Are you scared of me?'' Kidou asked.

''No, but I can't bare the thought that you're close to me.'' Reomi replied.

''You know what they call that? Guilt.'' Kidou said.

''I know! Just, leave me alone, mister I Know Everything Better.'' Reomi hissed at him.

She saw that those words hurt Kidou.

''I'm sorry.'' Reomi said.

She turned her back at him. She heard him walk away and somewhere, that hurt her. She wanted him to stay.

''You know, I wanted to tell you something. But now I think about it, I think I don't.'' He said.

Then, she heard whim walking further. Tears ran down Reomi's cheeks. She quickly turned around.

''Kidou, matte!'' She shouted.

Kidou slowly turned around, but focused his glare to the side.

''What?'' He asked.

''Baka, I love you! Damn!'' Reomi shouted, while she pointed her, big, crying eyes at him.

Kidou slowly lifted his head.

''You what?'' He asked.

''Silly! Do I have to say it again? I love you!'' She shouted.

She ran towards him and started to hit him on his chest with the sides of her fist.

''Baka, baka, baka! I care so much about you! I don't wanna lose you! You're sweet, cute, hot, pretty and smart.'' She shouted, while she still hit his chest with her fists.

It didn't hurt. Reomi focused her glare the whole time on his chest.

''I. LOVE. YOU.'' She said, while she hit her fists after every word on his chest.

Kidou's eyes were widened completely. Suddenly, Reomi felt two arms grabbing her tightly and she felt one pair of one lips on hers. Her eyes widened. Then, she softened and kissed back.

''Kidou, baka. I love you.'' She said, while she buried her head into his chest.

''I know, Reomi. And I love you damn much too.'' He replied.

''That's not your type of language.'' Reomi said laughing.

Kidou laughed too.

''I don't care. It's the truth.'' He said.

And after that, they kissed again.

_Elle's P.O.V._

-The next morning-

When I woke up from my hospital bed, a nurse told me I could go home.

''There's a boy where who came to pick you up.'' She added with a wink.

I blushed, because I already had an idea who it could be. And yes indeed, Endou walked into my room.

''Ready to go?'' He asked me, while he greeted me with a kiss.

''Hai!'' I replied happily.

Endou packed my stuff.

''Ehmm, can you turn around please?'' I asked with a blush.

Endou looked confused.

''Huh, why?'' He asked.

''Because I want to change, silly.'' I replied with a smile.

Endou turned red and quickly turned around. I got quickly changed.

''You can look again.'' I said.

Endou turned around, still with a small blush.

''Well, let's go!'' I said with a smile.

''Hai!'' Endou replied.

He carried my back for me and walked outside.

''Where do you wanna go?'' He asked me.

I thought about it.

''Let's go to the steel tower plaza together.'' I said with a smile.

Endou's face brightened up.

''That sounds nice!'' He said.

We walked towards the steel tower and sat down on a bench.

''Here, I fetched breakfast for us two.'' He said, while he gave me a sandwich.

''Awwhh… that's so sweet!'' I said, while I gave him a peck on the cheek.

Endou blushed again. I shivered a bit.

''Are you cold?'' Endou asked.

I nodded.

''I didn't bring a coat.'' I said.

Endou smiled and took off his trainings jacket.

''Here, take it.'' He said.

I blushed and I pulled it on.

''It has your scent.'' I said with a smile.

''Do I have a nice scent?'' Endou asked.

I giggled.

''It's a bit sweaty.'' She said.

Endou started to tickle me.

''You said WHAT?'' He asked laughing.

''Haha, I was… haha… joking!'' I shouted.

Endou let go off me.

''Good.'' He said with a grin.

''I like your scent.'' I said with a smile.

''I like you.'' Endou replied.

I started to blush and pulled him closer for a deep kiss.

''And I love you.'' Elle replied.

''Thank god.'' Endou replied with a smile.

~End of Chapter Eight~

Mamera: ''Gomene that it's such short chapter.''

Reomi: ''But this story just had to get finished.''

Kidou: ''And now it is!''

Elle: ''I liked this ending.''

Endou: ''Me too!''

Ichinose: ''LOVEBIIIIIIRDSSSS!''

Everybody: ''Shut up, Ichinose.''

Ichinose (emo-corner): ''Geez…''

Aki: ''Hihi, but I still love you!''

Ichinose (out of emo-corner): Jeej!

Mamera: ''So that was my story Sister Love!''

Chiyuki: ''Please review! Make my sister happy!''

Reomi: ''And hopefully, see you soon!''

Mamera: ''Bye!''


End file.
